eres mi destino
by sakukhii
Summary: Ella, una estudiante común, altas notas, amigas, etc, pero con un secreto muy profundo. Él, un chico transferido desde Hong Kong con su primo, lo malo es que el siempre es frio con las chicas, pero una lo hara cambiar de opinión.
1. Chapter 1

La clase de lenguaje ya debería haber empezado, pero el profesor no llega, ash, que molesto, siempre es así, los profesores dicen que lleguemos temprano, y todas, son ellos los que llegan tardísimo, ya bueno, tengo que calmarme, o si no mi cabeza explotara!

-SAKURA!-me llamó mi mejor amiga, akane

-AY! Akane!, porque me gritaste!-dije un poco molesta

-Sakura, tu eres la despistada, paras en la luna, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que el profesor acaba de ingresar al salón

-Perdóname

-hump! Ya bueno, que me queda que perdonarte

-Gracias

Akane es mi mejor amiga, en realidad desde el año pasado, yo era nueva hasta entonces, muchos me dijeron que no me junte con ella, pero ella me decía que era pura envidia y por eso no querían que me junten con ella .Ella tiene una característica muy rara, tiene como hobbie hacerse amiga de todos, desde un recién nacido y hasta de un anciano, si es muy RARA, pero algunos alumnos del colegio me dijeron que ella después se deshacía de ellos.

-Alumnos, hoy tenemos unos nuevos compañeros de clase, pasen- dijo el profesor de lenguaje

Primero entro la directora Matsumoto, después ingresaron dos chicos que, para mi tenían mi edad, aproximadamente.

-Ellos son Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizagua

-Mucho gusto

-Haber en donde pueden estar…

Para mi desgracia yo me sentaba sola, gracias a que akane se sentó con su novio, Akira Makino, él es un chico demasiado molesto, DEMACIADO, okay, solo para mi, es siempre me molesta solamente a mi, y lo peor es que akane no le dice nada.

-Alumno Makino, puede irse a sentarse con la alumna Takemoto

-Pe…e…roo

-Nada de peros alumno valla a sentarse con su compañera

-Si

Y Akira estaba alistando sus cosas en su mochila, y sin que nadie se de cuenta le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Akane, que solo fue visto por mi que estaba atrás de ellos dos, pero creo que no fui la única, los nuevos se están riendo?

-Hiraguizagua valla al asiento donde estaba su compañero

-Si directora

Akane estaba molesta, la directora sabia de su relacion con Akira, creo que ella se vengó. Hiraguizagua se sentó en el lugar dicho.

-Y usted, joven Li, valla donde se sentó su compañero, en el asiento de atrás.

-Si señorita Directora

Li se sentó donde dijo la directora, que justo es donde yo me siento. No me emocione, ni me moleste, además, ya me sentía aburrida estando sola en este asiento, y justo es el ultimo de la fila.

-Hola-hablo él

-Hola-contesté

-Ya se que nos han presentado, pero quiero presentarme contigo-me dijo serenamente

-Bueno-respondí

-Soy Shaoran Li, mucho gusto- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano, como saludo

-Y yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, igualmente, mucho gusto- dije tomando su mano


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS: Olaaaaaaaaaaa aki un poquitín cansada ( si saben donde vivo, las huelgas xD) me han ello q no pueda seguir escribiendo, pero aquí estoi! a leer se ha dicho :D**

En la hora de recreo(oh receso o descanso como lo digas ustedes xD):

-Caramba, algo mas se le tuvo que ocurrir a la directora? – dijo amarga Akane

-Calma Akane, solo porque ya no te sientes con tu novio no significa que termines con él-dije para calmarla

-Pero lo sentó con takemoto!-dijo casi gritando

-Y?- en realidad no era de la gran cosa que se sentara con ella no?, pensé

-Como que "y"? ella es la chica mas admirada del salón!

-Y tu de casi todo el colegio ¬¬…

-Eso es verdad pero me da… me dan cosas, pensar q se va a sentar con ella- dijo, con una expresión de tristeza

-Celos?

.Sí, quiero decir, NO!

-Con que mi hermosura no me tiene confianza- dijo apareciendo de la nada, Akira, siempre hace eso

-Ah? Aa..kii…ra

-Bueno, creo que yo me voy- dije, ya que al parecer esto tenia que ser personal

-Oh no, tú no te vas- me dijo con voz un poco ronca y tenebrosa?

-Por… auch! que haces!- grite, me había acorralado contra la pared, y dolió mucho

-Que haces metiéndole tonterías a MI Akane!? ah? responde!- akira me grito, y me dio miedo

-Yo… yo … no hice nada-dije en realidad, si me dio mucho miedo

-Si como no, Akane me lo dijo, que le metes idioteces en la cabeza

-A…aka…ne te dijo eso- si, estaba tan atemorizada que hablaba entrecortado

-No Akira, lo que dice ella es mentira, ella me dijo que no te tuviera confianza, ya que te sientas ahora con Takemoto!-dijo Akane, si , esto me dolio.

-Asi que te hacias la santita eh?

-Yo… nunca dije eso!-Grite con pocas energía

-Ya te moriste- dicho esto levanto su brazo e hizo un pucho, esto si que me va a doler, pensé

Cerré los ojos para esperar el gran golpe de mi vida, asi es señores, a mi nunca en la vida, NUNCA me han golpeado, así que, esto me iba a doler demasiado.

-OYE! – grito alguien, yo no me atreví a abrir los ojos, estaba aterrada al puñetazo que me iban a dar

-Pero que…- escuche decir eso a Akira y luego vino un grito, y no era mio, sino de Akira, y era de dolor

-Ahhhhhh! mi nariz!- gritaba deseperado el pobre de Akira

-AKIRA! estúpido! que le hiciste!

-Se lo merecía-dijo este, me di la vuelta, era nada mas ni nada menos que Li

-L…ii-dije, un poco ronca

-Kinomoto, vámonos- dijo esto jalándome y tomandome de la mano, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara un poco

Caminamos hasta un árbol de flores de cerezo que estaban florecidos, allí, nos sentamos

-Que paso? te hizo daño?- me dijo Li, limpiándome las lagrimas

Eh? no, no me llego a hacer nada

-Que bueno- me dijo esto sonriendo, se ve lindo asi

-Si… pero… le rompiste la nariz sabes!-dije un poco preocupada

-Naa… no me importa-dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre su nuca en forma de " y a mi que".

-Oye, como que no te importa, te van a acusar!-le grite

-Pues, les digo que te defendí, el te iba a golpear no? o no es verdad lo que digo- esta vez su voz era seria

-Bueno…

-Ya ves, no va a pasar nada, te lo prometo

-Okey, te creo

Seguimos allí, hasta la hora de finalizar el recreo, hablamos de nosotros, conociéndonos más, hasta que llego su amigo.

-XIAO LANG!-dijo

-Que te pasa?-dijo él, su amigo me miro con cara de sorpresa pero luego la cambio a preocupación.

-Primito lindo, me acaban de decir que rompiste la nariz a un alumno-dijo esto demasiado preocupado.

-Si Eriol, si lo hice, pero no te preocupes, no lo mate- dijo esto sonriendo

-Es tu primo?-dije un poco confundido

-Sí, perdón por no presentarme, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa- dicho esto, hizo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, encantada-dije siguiéndole la corriente

-Solo que somos primos lejanos, por eso los apellidos diferentes-dijo Li

-Ahhh! ya entendí-dije sonriendo

DING DONG!

-Bueno, vamos al salón Li, Hiraguizawa?

-si quieres nos puedes llamar por los nombres Kinomoto-dijo Hiraguizawa

-Okey Eriol-dije

-Nos?-dijo Shaoran o Li

-Vamos Shaoran, solo es tu nombre- le dijo Eriol dándole un codazo en su brazo

-Okey, me puedes llamar a mi también por mi nombre- lo dijo fríamente, raro no?

*******En la enfermería**********

-Ay, mi amor, ya te dejo de sangrar-dijo Akane

-Si amor, pero aun me duele-dijo un poco bajo, Akira

-Como pudo hacerte eso ese alumno nuevo- dijo Akane muy amarga y con el seño fruncido

-No te preocupes, me las va a pagar- Akira habla muy seguro de si mismo

-Y también mí "supuesta" mejor amiga Sakura. dijo Akane con una sonrisa malvada

-"Supuesta", pensó Akira

-No te cansar de fingir?

-De romper sus corazones, nunca me cansare- dicho esto, se empezó a reir

-AY Akane!?

-Yo también te amo- dijo riéndose aun más

*******************En clase de matemática*********************

El profesor Kim explicaba su clase, y yo, como siempre hacia que estaba atendiendo, cuando en realidad estaba en la mismísima luna.

-Sakura-me llamo Shaoran

-Ah, que pasa Shaoran?-dije

-No, solo quería decirte que el profesor te acaba de llamar-dijo

-Para?- dije en realidad seguía en la luna

-Jajaja ,para que más pues, quiere que vayas a la pizarra- dijo esto casi riéndose

-AAAYAAAA!- dije

Fui a la pizarra, el problema que dejo el profesor eran fáciles, para mí, no es que me encante las matemáticas, pero tengo que estudiar, porque si no, desapruebo, y si desapruebo, viene mi jalado en la libreta, y si pasa eso, no paso de año, y si no paso de año… mejor me callo.

-Ujum, ujum- decía el profesor Kim. – Bueno alumna Kinomoto, puede regresar a su lugar y está bien hecho el problema-dijo mi querido profesor y felicitándome de paso.

-Wow, Sakura, no sabia que eras buena en matemáticas-dijo Shaoran

-Jeje, bueno, es solo para salvar las notas-dije sacando la lengua

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo un poco decepcionado?

-Um? que hice? te decepcione?

-No, sino que ahí alguien que es un "as" en las matemáticas, y pensaba encontrar a alguien como él- dijo riéndose

-Y yo conozco a ese "as"?- dije, sabia muy bien la respuesta.

-Okey, soy yo

-Bueno, me encantaría hacerme amiga de ese "as" de matemática.

-De verdad?

- Si, además, asi mejoro en matematicas y no me mato estudiando.

-Entonces aceptas?

-Claro que si!

-Okey, asi quedamos

-Oye, que tal si vamos saliendo del colegio, vamos al parque pingüino?

-Okey, vamos, ya va a acabar la clase en unos segundos

- Y como sabes que ya se va a acab…

DING DONG!

-Oye! desde cuando eres mago?

-Ja, secretos bajo la manga-dijo sonriéndome

-Está bien-dije también sonriéndole

-Oye Shaoran, adelántate, porque voy a borrar la pizarra

-Okey, te espero en las puestas de afuera

-Ya

-Nos vemos

Despues de que Shaoran se fuera, limpie la pizarra, el profesor tiene esa mala costumbre.

-Ay! me ensucie la chompa!- dije. Y fui al baño a limpiarme la chompa llena de tiza, no iba a salir asi no? Pero nunca pensé en lo que me iba a pasar en ese momento.

**Listo! cap 2 finalizado, lo hize largo para que se hagan idea de la historia, no es aburrida no ? xD. GRAXIAS POR SUS ****REVIEWS :**

**KOBATO: GRAXIAS, ESPERO QUE TE ENCANTE LA HISTORIA, PRONTO APARECERA MAS COSAS :D**

**MaddyWesley12:GRAXIAS, QUE BUENO QUE LO ENCUENTRES INTEREZANTE, PRONTO VERAS MAS COSAS QUE TE ENCANTARAN :D**

**ERI:GRAXIAS, SOBRE TOMOYO, YA LA TENGO PARA LA HISTORIA, PERO APARECERA MAS ADELANTE, NO TE PREOCUPES, APARECERA! PRONTO LO VERAS :D **

**Si, pocos reviews, pero algo es algo no? es mi primer fanfic, hago todo lo que puedo para que se vea interesante y a su gusto. SALUDOS y dejen sus reviews okey no te cuesta nada Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS: Ola mundo de las fanfics!( okey sonó cursi no?) bueno que quieren que diga, hoy es mi cumple wii 17 de octubre XD, estaba requeté ocupada con los regalos y tortas y etc. waa ya se imaginan no, y se me ocurrió una idea muy interesante pa la historia, x una escena que vi en el colegio, ya bueno, dejemos esto y empecemos: Se me olvido : Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, sino a las chicas de CLAMP, la historia es 100% mía Ahhh, así q no me la copien :D, ahora shi, a leer se a dicho…**

SHAORAN POV

Estoy esperando a aquella chica que conocí esta mañana, que raro no?, se supone que yo no soy así, y lo reconozco, es demasiado raro para mi, además, la conversación que tuve con Eriol hace un rato me hizo pensar

Flashback

-Entonces?-dijo Eriol poniendo una cara de loco maniático

-Entonces que? habla claro Eriol- dije

-Ya primito, no te me enojes que das miedo con esa cara-dije riéndose

-Hump! ¬¬

-Ya pues primito, cuéntame, que hacías con Sakura ah?-dijo pícaramente

-Con ella, nada

-Si, y te voy a creer no.

-Claro no?- respondi

-Hermano, desde cuando tu estas con una chica, osea, apenas la conoces sabes, acabamos de llegar de Hong Kong!- dijo

-Que pasa? celoso? además solo estábamos hablando, nada malo no?

-Y decias que no habías hecho nada, mentiroso, ya bueno, cambiando el tema, que paso con aquel chico que le rompiste la nariz?

-Jaja, es porque "ese" casi golpea a Sakura-dije tranquilo, pero dentro de mi,sentía… ira? por que?

-Aya… QUE? todo por Sakura?-dijo casi gritándome

-Si, pero no lo hice porque sintiera algo por ella, si apenas la conozco-dije respondiéndole de la misma manera que me dijo a mi

-Claro, pero si recién la conoces, por que la salvaste?-me dijo, pero ahora mas serio

-Mira, en primer lugar, no soy MACHISTA, y segundo, si vieras que están a punto de golpear a una mujer, que haría?-le respondí, además era la verdad

-Um, me dejas entre la espada y la pared – me dijo, poniendo una mano en su mentón.

-Lo vez! yo no siento nada por Sakura, además, recién la conozco- dije un poco molesto y con mi siempre seño fruncido

-Ajá! entonces si habrá un "futuro" entre ustedes no?- dijo sonriéndome con una cara de maniático.

-Si, como digas-dije, y me fui a esperar a Sakura en las puertas del colegio

Fin de flashback

Aunque, pensándolo bien, Eriol tiene razón, yo NUNCA eh estado tan cerca a una chica, lo mínimo que se le acerque es mi prima Meiling, pero ella es mi prima, además no le hago caso. Pero, siento una conexión con Sakura que me hace sentir la necesidad de conocerla, si, sonara raro, pero así me siento yo, pero se que no es AMOR.

-Asu, tanto se demorara, Dios creo que llevo aquí parado mas de 15 minutos, y ni me eh dado cuenta porque estuve pensando- pensé

Pero lo que no sabia era que a Sakura estaba en serios problemas...

*********En el baño de mujeres*****************

Sakura POV

-Wow, sí que me eh ensuciado demasiado-dije, viendo en el gran espejo del baño.

-Haber- dije, mojando un poco mi chompa para quitarle el polvo de tiza. -Listo, ya no hay ninguna mancha, oh-dije mirando mi reloj de mano. –Si que me eh demorado un poco, pobre li-pensé, mejor me voy- dije

-Pero a dónde vas niña?-me dijo una chica

-Ah? afuera, no es obvio, hace 10 minutos que acabo que es hora de salida- dije normal

-Oh, podrías se más ingenia Sakura

-Akane?-dije, que hacia allí

-No, la vecina, claro que soy no!-me grito, estaba molesta

-Ay! no es para que te enojes, bueno, me retiro- dije, dirigiéndome a la salida, pero me cerraron el paso.

Sonrisa nerviosa

-Pero que creen que hacen? acabo de decir que voy a salir!-dije

- oh pero tú no te iras- me dijo Akane

-Per…pero POR QUE?-dije, Akane me estaba sujetando muy fuerte mis hombro

-Porque tu noviecito golpio a mi novio! por que ah?- Me grito

-Novio? tu sabes perfectamente que Shaoran y yo no somos nada-le dije

-Si como no, hasta le llamas por su nombre, peo vallamos al grano de una vez, porque golpeo a MI AKIRA!- esta vez, me dio una bofetada.

-Yo…yo no sé-dije tocándome con mi mano mi mejilla golpeada

-A mi me contaron que lo golpio por defender a "esta"-dijo Kirana, una amiga de Akane

-ASI?-dijo Akane y luego me volvió a ver. –Asi que te me hacias la santa otra vez no?

-Y…yo no…- las palabras no me salian, tenia mucho miedo

-Pero todo se paga en esta vida sabes- dicho esto, apretó mas mis hombros.

-Auch, me duele Akane, suéltame- le dije

-Oh, la baby quiere llorar, pues… lloraras mas con esto-dijo Akane con una sonrisa malévola

Nose de donde,pero vi como unos puñetazos se acercaban a mi rostro, cerré mis ojos, y los sentí, aquel dolor, intente zafarme de Akane, pero fue en vano, me agarraba muy fuerte, luego sentí una patada y caí al suelo, más patadas, sentí un líquido recorrer mi rostro, luego otro y otro, sentí también, ese sabor metálico en mi boca, sin duda, era sangre,sentía mucho, demasiado dolor, y ellas seguían, escuchaba como reian, como me insultaban, como se burlaban de mi. Lagrimas cayeron en mi rostro hacia el piso, lloraba, sentí que Akane se acercaba a mi, mi supuesta mejor amiga, a la que yo confiaba, me salió una doble cara, me lo habían advertido y yo le creí a ella, me miraba, su mirada reflejaba odio, burla, envidia, no tuvo compasión de mi, y me dio una patada en la cabeza, me sentí morir en ese momento.

Escuchaba que una de las tres, con Akane eran cuatro decía:

-La mataste!

-Ay! Akane

-No me molesten y corran-dijo esto, se fueron corriendo, dejándome sola.

Después de unos minutos, me levante, me agarre de uno de los lavaderos, ya que apenas me movía, y me vi, estaba hecha toda una mierda, sí, yo no utilizo ese lenguaje, pero eso era lo que era en ese momento en el espejo, tenia los cabellos todos despeinados, el rostro un desastre total, casi no veía, seguía llorando, mi rostro estaba rojo, pero no de la ira o vergüenza, sino bañado de sangre, heridas abiertas, y deje de mirarme, me tenia miedo.

-Dios mío, porque me pasa esto-pensé. Seguía llorando, trate de dar un paso, dolió muchísimo, pero saque fuerzas de donde no tenía, y salí del baño, no había ningún alma.

-No, y ahora que hago-pensé otra vez

Me sentí fatal, y para rellenar, me empezó a doler la cabeza, pedía ayuda, pero mi voz estaba muerta, parecía una muda, escuche unos pasos, sentí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, eh hize mi ultimo esfuerzo.

-AYUDENME!- grite muy fuerte con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, después todo se torno oscuro.

**sorry! sii este capi es un poco ( okey, si lo es) dramático, con lo que le pasa a nuestra sakurita, y siempre me da por dejarlo en suspenso XD ya bueno, asi quedamos, siempre será asi(creo ), acostúmbrense! graxias por sus reviews:**

**kagome555m**** : graxias, ah no importa, lo bueno es que lo lean y lo disfruten :D, el próximo cap te encantara**

**ali0516****: graxias, si, graxias x decirme q no es aburrida, me hace muy feliz eso :D, MUY pronto veras el próximo capi, te encantara**

**siii! son muy pocos, pero algo es algo, asi yo lo valoro :D(CURSI XD) bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi, Y TU! SI TU! LA QUE ESTA LEYENDO ESTO! DEJAME UN REVIEW, NO TE CUESTA NADA, ALLI ABAJO ESTA PARA QUE ME LO DEJES, OKEY ;D **

**Bye… by: sakukhii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: hi! CHIKOKAS! Como están! yo un poquitín enferma, pero ya mejor :) , bueno hoy les traigo una capi más, así será nop, ya bueno, nos vemos abajo:**

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, sino a las chicas de CLAMP. Y la historia si es 100% mía, no se copie okey. Ahora si, a leer se ha dicho.**

*************En las puertas del colegio***************

Shaoran POV

-De seguro le paso algo, mejor le voy a buscar-me dije a mi mismo

Entre al colegio, ya iba en el cuarto piso, y nuestro salón era en ese piso, cuando escuché que me llamaban.

-Shaoran!-grito Eriol

-Eriol!- le respondí

-Que tanto haces! vámonos ya es tarde, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?-dijo

-Yo n…- no terminé de hablar cuando escuchamos un grito.

-AYUDENME!

-No lo pensamos dos veces y fuimos corriendo por donde provenía el grito de ayuda. Y la vi, tirada en la entrada del baño de chicas, Sakura, estaba allí, era ella, el cabellos despeinado, su rostro cubierto por sus cabellos, la golpearon, se notaba, y no había sido una persona, si no , se hubiera defendido, deben de haber sido más de dos.

Fui donde ella, estaba bañada de sangre, parecía que la habían sacado de una grabación de una película de terror, la cargue, estaba pálida, sentía rabia, me daban ganas de llorar, la veía tan indefensa, me odie a mi mismo, por averla dejado sola, y me jure vengarme de quien le había hecho eso.

Eriol sacó su celular y llamó a la ambulancia, en menos de 5 minutos estábamos afuera con la ambulancia.

-Solo puede entrar uno-dijo uno de los paramédicos.

Eriol y yo nos miramos, él dijo:

-Ve tu, yo voy en taxi.

-Seguro

-Si, anda tu

-Okey, gracias Eriol.

-De nada, y sube rápido

Entre a la ambulancia, Sakura estaba en una camilla, con unos sueros, y también una máscara de oxigeno, las enfermeras le limpiaban su rostro lleno de sangre.

Llegamos muy rápido al hospital, tenía mucho miedo a que algo le pase, vi como la metían a un cuarto y a mi no me dejaron entrar, razones desconocidas. Una enfermera de unos treinta y tantos se me acerco y me dijo:

-No se preocupe joven, su novia va estar bien-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, gracias.

-Usted es su novio, verdad?-me pregunto

Ups! capte tarde, se suponía que el que se subía a la ambulancia era familiar o conocido de Sakura.

-Cla…claro, soy su novio-dije un poco nervioso, era mentira claro está, pero " y si me botaban de allí"-pensé

El doctor llamo a la enfermera, le dijo algo y la enfermera escribia en su cuaderno, luego volvió a mi y me dijo:

-Joven, su novia esta bien, todo esta bajo control-dije

Ah, que bueno, puedo ir a verla-dije, estaba feliz por dentro, nose porque, pero sentía la necesidad de estar con ella. Hata que la enfermera me agarra del brazo y me dijera.

-Em, joven, se me olvidaba, su novia esta inconciente, asi que no podrá verla-dijo la enfermera.

-Ya veo-tristemente respondi, y no estaba fingiendo, era verdad.

-No se preocupe joven, ya esta fuera de peligro- me dijo la enfermera para subirme la moral.

-Gracias

-De nada, ah y cualquier me llama, okey?- me dijo

-Okey,gracias.

La enfermera me sonrio y se marcho, y alguien se rio y me toco mi hombro, sabia perfectamente quien era.

-Asi que, tu novia no Shaoran-dijo Eriol riéndose

-Y que quería que dijera, y si me botaban-le grite

-Ya bueno, es que fue gracioso,estabas confundido-dijo riéndose muy fuerte

-shh! – dijeron las enfermeras de turno

*************45 minutos después *******************

-Joven, me acaban de informar la causa del desmayo-dijo la enfermera, leyendo su cuaderno.

-Y cual fue?-respondimos Eriol y yo.

En la tomografía aparecieron que los daños fueron por patadas, o unos puñetazos muy fuertes- dijo la enfermera

-Lo sabia-dije

-Muchas gracias enfermera, nos alivio mucho, mas a su "NOVIO" de mi amiga-dijo Eriol, y dijo novio muy fuerte, como para molestarme mucho.

-De nada, una pregunta, pasaran la noche aquí?-dijo la enfermera

Yo no, pero el novio si- dijo Eriol como obligándome a quedarme

-SI- dije. – Yo me quedo, tengo que esperar que mi novia despierte-dije mirando a Eriol con cara de "te gane, Ja".

-Entonces le voy a traer unas frazadas, está haciendo frio hoy-dijo dirigiéndose a un cuarto

-Muchas gracias-le dije

Eriol me dijo que se iba, tenía tarea y gracias a mí, no la hizo, ni pensar que ya era de noche. Al rato, me llego un mensaje, que decía:

-Shaoran, primito lindo, yo les digo a los profesores que has acompañado a tu novia al hospital, por el incidente que paso, y no te preocupes que al director le digo lo mismo.

Psdt: Me llamas cuando mi "cuñadita" se despierte, okey. Nos vemos. XD

Sonreí, le respondí:

Gracias hermano, te debo una, y no te preocupes, te aviso cuando tu "cuñada" despierte.

Guarde mi celular, justo llegó la enfermera con las frazadas, le di las gracias y ella se retiro, al parecer tenia serbio esta noche, me senté en la sala de espera, no había nadie, pero me dio igual, a mi no me da miedo estar solo, además, estaban las enfermeras de turno a mi lado, me tape con las dos frazadas encima y me dormí, pensando en que, mañana, mi novia, despertaría.

***********************a la mañana siguiente***********************

Sakura POV

Me desperté, me dolia mi cabeza, vi mi cuarto blanco, me asusté, se supone que mi cuarto es amarillo, más me asuste cuando vi un suero en mi brazo izquierdo, y me asuste mucho mas, cuando toque mi rostro, estaba llena, bueno me imagina, ya que no puedo ver mi rostro, en que estaba, y, mi rostro está lleno de parches o gasas, luego comprendí porque el cuarto era blanco, estaba en el hospital. Al rato entro un doctor y una enfermera.

-Ya despertaste-dijo el doctor.

-Sí, disculpe, que hago aquí-dije

-Ayer te trajo tu novio y su amigo, al parecer te golpearon-dijo la enfermera

Y recordé, a Akane y sus amigas, golpes, puñetes, patadas, insultos, lagrimas, mi rostro… en ese instante me toque el rostro, y sí, estaba lleno de parches.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, quien la golpeo- me dijo el doctor.

-Antes de responder, quisiera saber quien me trajo-dije, creo que la enfermera me lo acaba de decir, pero, no me acuerdo.

-Jeje, le trajo su novio, señorita Kinomoto-dijo la enfermera.

Novio?- pensé, yo no tengo novio, ya se, de seguro alguien me encontró y se hizo pasar por mi novio para que no lo boten, pobre.

-Y saben si se quedo?-dije

-Sí, ahora lo llamo-me respondió la enfermera, antes de salir.

Cuando la enfermera salió, le pregunte al doctor:

-Co… como… es…ta…mi… ros…tro?

-No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto, tiene algunas cicatrices, no muy notables y algunos moretones- me respondió el doctor.

-Uf! qué bueno- dije alegre

La enfermera volvió, y con ella entro, mi supuesto novio, pero no le veía el rostro, estaba con capucha.

-Bueno, los dejamos solos-dijo el doctor

Vamos-dijo la enfermera, agarrando al doctor, de la mano?

-Ah, por cierto, ella es mi esposa-dijo el doctor antes de retirarse

-Uf,pensé que nunca se irían-dijo mi novio, se saco la capucha y me sorprendió al ver quien era.

-SHAORAN!-grite

-Habla amor-dijo sonriendo

-Como eso de ser mi novio, ah?- le reclame

-SHH! si alguien se entera que no soy tu pareja me botan de aquí- me dijo

-Ah ya veo- dije

-Ahora soy yo el que te decepciono verdad- me dijo.

-NO! es que me dijeron "te trajo tu novio y su amigo", y me asuste.

-Jajaja, bueno, cambiando de tema, me puedes decir quién fue el que te hizo esto?- me dijo tocándome la mejilla derecha.

-Okey, te lo contare, pero antes-dije, y le di un besito en la mejilla.

Sonrojo de parte de los dos.

-Bu…bue…no, ya cuéntame- me dijo Shaoran muy nervioso.

Le conté todo a Shaoran, de Akane y sus amigas, los puñetes, patadas, etc.

-Lo sabía, eran mujeres-dijo Shaoran

-Sí, pero, sabes una cosa Shaoran, me da miedo, de que lo vuelvan a hacer- dije llorando.

-Sakura-susurró Shaoran levantándose a abrazarme.

-Shaoran-dije, él me escucho, porque sentí, que me abrazaba más fuerte, yo también lo abrasé

No sé cómo, pero Shaoran se fue acercando mas a mí, yo igual, sentí mi corazón a mil por segundo, nuestros labios se estaban acercando, primero fue un rocé, suave, luego vino otro, y después sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me estaba besando, Dios, es el primero que doy, si señores así como fue mi primer golpe, también es mi primer beso, tengo 13 años, él 14, me imagino que el si lo tuvo ya.

Shaoran me seguía besando, yo le respondía como podía, no sé cómo, pero lo hacía, me gustaba. Un rato después nos separamos por falta de aire, estábamos sonrojados, él sonrio, yo lo imite.

-Sakura-dijo

-Dime-respondí

-A sido tu primer beso verdad- me dijo

-Em, si-dije muy bajito, como lo sabia!

Él sonrió

-Sabes una cosa- me dijo acercándose a mi oído. –El mío también.

Me sonroje, ósea, y había sido su primer beso y él el mío. Si que esto es muy impresionante, para mí.

Lo que no sabíamos era que los doctores y enfermeros los estaban observando.

**OLAA! MIS QUERIDAS CHICAS( Y CHICOS SI HAY JEJE) UFF, FELIZ YO PORQUE YA ACABE EL CUARTO CAPITULO, AKI SON LAS 22:48 STOI CANSADA, ADEMAS QUE ESTUDIO DE TARDE :/, PERO HAGO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA PODER ESCRIBIR WIII, GRAXIAS X SUS REVIEWS:**

**the mystic poetry****: GRAXIAS, Y SI, POBRE DE ELLA, PERO AKI TIENE SU RECOMPENSA JEJE, ESPERO Q TE GUSTE ESTE, EL PROXIMO TE GUSTARA :3**

**kagome555m****:GRAXIAS OTRAVEZ, SI FUE MI CUMPLE, PERO QUISE PUBLICAR LA HISTORIA,SI MUY CORTO NO, JEJE, ESPERA EL PROXIMO CAPI TE VA A ENCANTAR :D**

**Sakurita77****:JEJE GRAXIAS, SI AKI SHAORAN TOMA MUCHO PAPEL, NO IMPORTA DAME TUS OPINIONES PARA PONERLAS EN LA HISTORIA, SEA BUENA O MALA, MAÑANA VERAS EL PROXIMO CAPI C:**

**galletita anonima****:GRAXIAS, ME LLEGO TU REVIEW CUANDO ESCRIBIA EL CAPI XD, Y LA RESPUESTA ES: UNA VEZ ESTUVE CON UNAS AMIGAS EN EL PARQUE CERCA DEL COLEGIO, Y VIMOS AL COELGIO RIVAL DEL NUESTRO MOLESTANDO A UNA CHICA DE NUESTRO COLEGIO, Y ERAN CUATRO CONTRA UNA Y ME ACORDE DE ESO JEJE,PRONTITO VERAS LE PROXIMO CAPI TE ESPERO ^_^ **

**waaa… TU! SI TU LA QUE ESTA LEYENDO ESTO, DEJAME UN REVIEW, NO TE CUENTA NADA, SHI PLEASE XD **

**BYE nos leemos luego by:sakukhii ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

****************en el colegio**************

AKIRA POV

-Qué raro, Sakura, si esa chica que casi golpeo, no estaba en clase, no era normal que ella no estuviera en el colegio, y también no estaba el idiota ese quien me rompió mi nariz, en eso veo entrar a mi novia.

-hola mi amor, buenos días- dijo y me beso

-Hola amor-dije yo

-Te tengo que contar algo-dijo ella

-Sobre qué?-dije

Ding dong

-T e lo cuento en recreo-dijo ella

En ese entra Isa Takemoto, ella es una chica de mi edad, tiene un cuerpo que derrite a cualquier chico, ojos azules y cabellos rojizos, no combinas con sus ojos pero se nota que es cabello natural.

-Buenos días Akira, Akane-dijo ella saludando, ella es buena, no tanto como Sakura, ella es un poco loca cuando se suelta, tiene novio de universidad.

-Hola Takemoto-dije yo

-Hump, me voy amor, nos vemos-dijo mi novia dándome un beso,se le nota que esta celosa.

-Tu novia es celosa verdad-dijo ella

-Porque lo dices-dije

-Porque ella piense que yo coqueteo contigo-dijo

-Así? como sabes?-dijo el

-Tengo mis contactos, oye ella va a ser llevada a dirección por el profesor de física cuando entre-dijo

-Qué? Por qué?-dije

-Porque ella y unas amigas golpearon a Kinomoto-me dijo y luego se voltio a sacar sus cuadernos.

M e quede mudo, fue lo único que hize, no se supone que ella es su mejor amiga, pensé, dije que me vengaría de ese idiota que me rompió mi nariz… AH , ahora recuerdo, ella dije:

-Y también de mi "supuesta amiga, Sakura"

-Oh no- dije

*****************EN EL HOSPITAL**********************

Shaoran POV

No lo podía creer, había dado mi primer beso Con Sakura, con Sakura!, sí, soy muy exagerado, pero, lo hice, me atreví, nunca, nadie, ninguna chica me ha hecho sentir lo que Sakura me hace sentir, si, ya sé lo que siento, se que apenas la conozco, pero creo que ya creo en el "amor a primera vista".

La enfermera me llamo para que entrara a la habitación, cuando entre me encontré a MI Sakura sin nada en la cara, solo unas cuantas cicatrices, vestida ya no del vestido del hospital, si no de un polo amarillo que decía " love me "ósea que significa ámame, y era justo lo que yo estaba haciendo, y con unos short jean de color negro.

-Bueno, ya no tiene nada de malo, te damos de alta señorita Kinomoto.- dijo el doctor

-Gracias doctor-dijo Sakura

-Adiós doctor, enfermera Sue-dijimos

-Ten mucho cuidado Sak, bye. dijo la enfermera

Salimos del hospital y cargue a Sakura.

-Pe…ro…que haces!?-dijo Sakura

-Lo que los novios hacen normalmente-dije, yo sentía que era verdaderamente su novio, y quería serlo.

-Oye, pero tú y yo no….

-Pero podemos intentarlo?-dije

-Ah?! Bueno, creo que te debo una no?-dijo ella

-Entonces es un sí?-en realidad estaba entusiasmado

-Sí, sí quiero ser verdaderamente tu novia Shaoran- dijo Sakura riéndose

-Esto será muy gracioso-dije

-Por qué?-dijo ella

-Porque tú nunca has tenido novio- dije

.Cla…OYE, TU TAMPOCO YA!-dijo ella

-Pues ahora si-dije

-Yo también. Dijo ella mirándome muy bonito. –Oye, bájame!-protesto mi ahora si verdadera novia.

-Bueno, entonces te invito a comer-dije

-Okey, vamos-dijo ella

-Espera, no deberías llamar a tus padres, digo para no preocuparlos.-dije

-No, no creo conveniente.-dijo ella cabizbaja

-Porque-dije

-Te puedo confiar un gran secreto.-dijo ella

-Si claro, soy tu novio no?- dije sonriendo

-Okey, yo… no tengo padres-dijo

Auch! golpe bajo, para que pregunte, le dañe, se le nota en la cara, no tiene padres, y yo no tengo a mi padre.

-Oh perdón-le dije

-No, no importa-dijo ella

-No tienes a nadie en tu casa-le pregunte

-Mi hermano, pero nunca está en casa-me contesto

-Ya veo, entonces vamos a mi departamento-dije

-Okey, vamos ya que me muero de hambre-dijo ella

*****************En el departamento*****************

Sakura POV

-Hola-dijo Shaoran

-Primito, mi cuñadita ya despertó!-dijo Eriol alegre

-Sí, lo bueno es que estoy bien-dije

Eriol estaba puesto un mandil de cocina y un pañuelo en la cabeza, se le veía muy gracioso, pero no me esperaba el abrazo.

-Hey! mucho cariño-dijo el celoso de mi novio

-Va, no te me pongas celoso que ella no es nada tuyo-dijo Eriol sacando la lengua y seguía con el abrazo.

-Oh primito te equivocas-dijo Shaoran

-Ah? no te entiendo-dijo Eriol

-Suéltala-dijo mi novio

-No quiero-dijo Eriol

-Déjala-dijo Shaoran

-No, se siente bien-dijo Eriol, lo cual me causó risa, parecían niños peleando por su paleta, ósea yo.

-Puedes dejarla y saltarla de una buena vez, ella es mi …

-Por Dios que es todo este alboroto- dijo alguien

Eriol, Shaoran y yo nos volteamos a ver, era una chica, de cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura, piel blanca, ojos color amatista, estaba parada allí con una maleta.

-To…too…mo-dijeron Eriol y Shaoran

-Quién es?-pensé

-Ya no se acuerdan de mi chicos, bueno, entonces les hare recordar queridos míos, soy Tomoyo Daidouji, no me recuerdan?-dijo ella

-TOMOYO!-dije Eriol abrazando a la chica Tomoyo.

-ERIOL! te echaba tanto de menos, y a ti también Shaoran-dijo ella

Esperen un momento, una chica acaba de entrar de la nada al departamento de mis amigos y llama por sus nombre a Eriol y a mi Shaoran, debe significar algo.

-Tomoyo, a pasada mucho tiempo-dijo Shaoran

-Shaoran, si es verdad, oye quien es ella-dijo mirándome y sonriéndome y yo la imite

-Ah, ella es mi novia Sakura Kinomoto-dijo Shaoran

Eriol quien estaba abrazando a Tomoyo, casi se cae de la impresión.

-Como!?

-Así es primito, Sakura y yo somos pareja-dijo mi Shaoran

-Oh Shaoran, desde cuando eres así con las mujeres, ya tienes novia, eso es nuevo- le dijo

Tomoyo se me acerco y me dijo:

-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, prometida y novia de Eriol-me dijo

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, novia de Shaoran y amiga de Eriol- le dije

-De seguro nos vamos a llevar bien-me dijo con un sonrisa

-Sí, de seguro- le respondí

En eso sonó mi estomago, fue vergonzoso, pero Shaoran se preocupo por mi y fue corriendo a servir mi plato, no había comido desde ayer. Mientras comíamos, Shaoran y Eriol le contaban a Tomoyo, sobre mí, como habían llegado aquí, lo que me paso, etc.

-Así que te golpearon, que mal? ya te sientes mejor- me preguntó

-Sí, ya estoy mejor- respondí

Después de lavar los platos, nos pusimos a cantar en un karaoke que tenían los chicos, eran músicas variadas, Eriol y Shaoran cantaron juntos la de Reik, y por separado, Eriol canto Sabes y Shaoran Noviembre sin ti, Tomoyo cantó un solo de rihanna, era la nueva where have you been, le salió maravilloso, su voz era muy bella, luego me toco a mi, me salió una de evanescence, me encantan sus canciones y me bring me to life :

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Terminó la canción, Tomoyo me aplaudió y me felicito con unos abrazos, Eriol lo mismo, y Shaoran estaba callado, en realidad, Tomoyo me dijo que mi voz era muy bella, pero Shaoran seguía callado.

-Shaoran, te pasa algo?-le pregunte

-Ah? Sakura… cantaste de lo mejor –dijo, abrazándome y cargándome, creo que es su costumbre, cargar y dar vueltas

Lo que no sabíamos era que Tomoyo nos estaba grabando.

**Olaaaaaaaaa, befas Xd COMO STAN? YO AKI DE SUEÑO,XD este capi se me salió de la nada, al fin apareció Tomoyo! siii, les dije que si aparecería wi ._. bueno, chicas las canciones ya las sabes, puse bring me to life de evanescence porque justo estaba escuchándola, y me pareció buen idea ponerla jeje, graxias x sus reviews:**

**Sakura Tsukino Martinez**** :graxias, bueno, aki tus dudas desaparecieron jeje, este capi esta inspirado ya que quería que la llegada de Tomoyo fuera sorpresa jeje, el próximo capi te gustara, bye :)**

**ERI: ggraxias, no importa, a mi no me duele que me digan eso, al contrario, me hace pensar en que debo poner en mi historia a Tomoyo tambn pero aquí esta, tadan xD, espero q te halla gustado el capi, luego vengra en próximo capi :D**

**:graxias, que bueno que te halla encantado, me da gusto saber qe les gusta, elproximo te fasinara, lo verán muy pronto :3**

**chii tsuki hike:graxias, jeje si, me da por dejarlo en suspenso, la verdad, ni yo se XD espero que te facine la historia, veras publicado el próximo capi pronto**

**galletita anonima**** :graxias otra vez, me dio risa tu comentario, si, quiero ser rápida en subir los capis para q no se me aburran ;D, MAÑANA veras publicado el nuevo capi bye **

**Sakurita77**** : graxias, si primer beso de los dos, de donde se me ocurrió jeje, ya bueno, si los doctores chismosos jaja, su hermano aparecerá pronto asi como Tomoyo, que bueno que te intrige la historia, mañana lo veras publicado el nuevo capi bye.**

**kagome555m**** : graxias de nuevo, sii Shaoran es un amor de chico ( lastima q no existan ¬¬, y si existen llamemme xD okey no ) me gusta que te encante la historia, como ves ya apareció Tomoyo, luego aparecerá Touya, jeje, luego veras el poximo capi publicado bye c:**

**Waaaa, me hacen feliz chicas con sus reviews, x eso las quiero jeje, aquí Sakura revela un pequeño secreto a Shaoran, pero, faltan mas, si lo quieren descubrir, sigan leyendo jeje, graxias chicas, SI QUIEREN me agregan al facebook: Es Carmen r. castillo okey si quieres XD**

**Y TU si tu la q esta leyendo esto, dejame un reviews, no te hace no rico ni pobre jeeje,porfis, recibo tomatazos, comentarios buenos , malos,etc**


	6. Chapter 6

Notas:Olaaaaaaaa! wuapas( y wapos? xD) como les va!, yo reketecansada, el porq: Esta semana tenemos exámenes sobre la gimnasia rítmica( buscen en San Google Xd) con cinta, y me duele todo lo que se llama cuerpo Xd ,bueno niñas las dejo, a leer se a dicho.

Akira POV

Después de recreo, quise ir a ver a Akane, soy su novio, y me preocupa demasiado, fui a preguntar y me dijeron que se fue a su casa, razones: ninguna, nadie sabía el porqué?.

Isa me hizo pensar muchísimo, ósea ella pego a Sakura, para serles sinceros, yo no tenía pensado golpear a Sakura, solo la quería asustar, siempre le hago eso, me gusta cómo se asusta, es divertido, pero admito que ahora me pase de la raya, Akane pensó mal y la golpeo.

-Akira!-me llamo alguien

Era Isa

-Take… Isa, que sucede-dije

-La… directora, te llama-dijo ella

Qué raro, no hice nada malo, no tengo malas notas, esto si esta mal-pensé

-Anda, tus padres están allí-dijo Isa

No, mis padres, moriré en cualquier momento, ellos solo vienen cuando es algo grave, que habré hecho!

-Sí, ya voy-le dije

-Okey, ten cuidado-dijo ella

*****************En la dirección*************

-Permiso-dije

-Pasa, alumno Makino-dijo ella

Mis padres estaban sentados allí, mi padre serio y mi madre, a punto de lagrimas?

-Que paso directora-dije

-Bueno alumno, yo…-dijo el directora

-Hijo, porque lo hiciste.-dijo mi madre

-No entiendo madre, porque dices eso?-dije

-Alumno Makino, usted está expulsado de este colegio

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?-dije

Sakura POV

Llegue a mi casa, tarde, me dejo Shaoran, y luego de un beso, se fue, nuestra relación fue muy rápida, hasta pienso que existe el amor a primera vista, nunca lo creo en realidad, parecía algo muy tonto, demasiado tonto, pero de la noche a la mañana, Shaoran me enamoro de una forma… muy rara?

-Auch!-dije, me golpee con algo

-Porque siempre los moustros se la pasan en la luna?-dijo alguien muy conocido por Sakura

-To… Touya?-dije ella

Allí estaba, su querido hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto estaba parado allí, vestido de doctor, hace tiempo estaban sin verse, no lo pude contener y me fui a abrazarlo.

-Hermano!-dije y fui a abrazarlo

-Moustro-dijo el

-Ohh, que lindo se les ve así-dijo alguien mas

-Yukito!-grito ella, para lanzarse a los brazos del mejor amigo de su hermano

-Cuando llegaron?-pregunte

- Llegamos hace unos minutos pequeña Sakura-dijo Yukito

Yukito, ni pensar que hace poco me traías loca, en realidad me gustaba Yukito desde el 1ª grado de primaria, pero Shaoran, hizo que lo olvidara por completo, esperen, SHAORAN!.

-Moustro, que te pasa?- pregunto mi hermano

-Eh?- siempre ando en la luna, pero esto era muy importante. –No hermano, nada malo, oye me disculpan, me tengo que cambiar, ya vuelvo-dije corriendo hacia el segundo piso y a mi habitación.

-Que mosca le pico?-dijo Touya

-No lo sé Touya, pero me imagino que debe ser algo importante-dijo Yukito

-Um-dijo el

-Bueno, vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre-dijo yuki

-Tu nunca cambias verdad-dijo el

Y fueron hacia la cocina

**************En ese mismo lugar, segundo piso, cuarto de Sakura^************

Llegue corriendo hacia mi cuarto, encontré a mi querido gato Kero dormido en mi cama, saque mi celular, busque en mi agenda el nombre de Shaoran, lo marque y llame.

piiiiiiiii…..piiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Hola, habla Li-dijo el

-Shaoran-dije yo

-Sakura? que sorpresa-dijo el

-Oye estas ocupado?-le dije

-Bueno, me estas llamando cuando casi me meto a la bañera-dijo él

-Ah? lo siento- le dije

-Um! bueno que me quieres decir-dijo el

-Aya, que tal en media hora nos encontramos en el parque pingüino?-dije

-Okey, nos vemos-dijo el

-Shaoran, te apuras, quiero entraa-dijo Eriol

-Ahora estoy ocupado, esperate ya-dijo el

-Ya mi amor-dijo Eriol por molestar

-A quien le dices mi amor Eriol?-dijo Tomoyo con una voz…

-Yo? a nadie mi vida-dijo Eriol

-A quien le dices mi vida, mi querido Eriol-dijo Shaoran

-Jajajaajajajajajaja-reimos todos incluyéndome

-Oye Shaoran, cortad e una vez

-Eh, sigues aquí? escuchaste todo?- me pregunto

-Si, me dio mucha risa-dijo yo

-Sakura-dijo mi hermano

-Dime-dijo yo

-Baja a comer pequeña, la comida esta servida-dijo Yukito

-Voy Yukito-dije

-Bueno Shaoran, me voy a comer-dije

-Quien era?-dijo el

-Em? quien?-pregunte

-Quien te dijo que fueras a comer

-Ayaaa, es Yukito

-Y se puede saber quien es ese tal "Yukito"-dijo el , les juro que hasta doblo los dedos al decir YUKITO

-Sakura, la comida se enfría-dijo Yukito

-Estoy bajando-grite

-Yo te dije Yuki, los moustros se demoran hasta bajar en la escalera-dijo mi hermano.

-Ash! Que no lo soy!-grite

-Shaoran, media hora entiendes, bye-dije, corte y baje a comer.

****************En la mansión Li, cuarto de Shaoran, después del baño¨***************

Shaoran POV

No sé porque Sakura me corto la llamada rápidamente, okey, si lo sabía, se había ido a comer, pero lo que más me molesto era que un tal Yukito la llamaba, quien era? porque estaba allí? que no vivía con nadie, solo con su hermano? además, me dijo que a su hermano no lo ve. Me cambie, y le avise a Eriol y a Tomoyo que iba a salir, ya eran la 7 de la noche, y fui al parque pingüino, donde nos íbamos a encontrar ayer en la salida, hasta que la golpearon y el paseo fue en vano, espero que ahora no le pase nada malo, ese tal Yukito me hace pensar mal, y si en realidad es su hermano? O quizás Sakura no me tuvo la tanta confianza de decirme que tuvo novios?, no voy a mentir, con sus 13 años, tiene cara de ángel, pero su cuerpo hace que nadie se de cuenta de cómo es, nunca le eh visto con ropa, hoy si, pero le quedaba muy ancho, y además, hace frio en esta temporada, y estaba con chompa, lo mismo pasa con la ropa de colegio, para con chompa nada mas, y no se le ve si tiene cuerpo o es plana.

Pero que hago pensando en eso, es mi novia, la quiero como tal, sea plana o no lo sea, su forma de ser me encanta y me encanto desde que la conocí, ósea hace dos días no? raro, amor a primera vista, muy rápido en realidad, cuando le pregunte si querías ser mi novia, lo dije solo por molestar, pero una parte mía quería que así lo fuera, me gusta, pero no llega a la palabra Amar.

-Shaoran-dijo ella, corriendo hacia mí, con una chompa azul( no les dije, para con chompa)a rayas, y unos jeans rasgados y unas convers azules.

-Sakura, para que me citaste aquí?-pregunte

-Shaoran, tenemos que hacer ella seria, muy raro para mi verla asi

-Solbre?

-Mi hermano, el volvió Shaoran, estoy alegre-dijo lanzándose a mis brazos.

La abrase, luego la solte.

-Solo para eso me citaste- dije

-No, estem, Shaoran, nosotros somos novios verdad?-dijo ella

-Claro, yo te lo propuse-dije, no ya me daba miedo cuando me pregunto eso

-Shaoran, mi hermano no lo sabe-dijo

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo-respondi

-NO, es muy importante Shaoran, porque el es demasiado sobreprotector-dijo

-Asi?-dije

-Si Shaoran, ahora te tengo que presentar a mi hermano y a Yukito-dijo ella

-Yukito, quiene s?-dije molesto, nose porque, pero me molesto que diga Yukito

-Yukito? es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y amigo mio, el me cuida desde niña- dijo

-Ah-dije, y yo molesto por no se que, total es el mejor amigo de su hermano.

-Porque me lo preguntaste, CE-LO-SO?- pregunto ella

-No que va- dije, no si lo estaba? soy celoso, por mi madre.

-Ay Shaoran, no desconfíes de mi-dijo ella sonriéndome

-Okey, oye Sakura mira-dije

-Que cos…-no la termino de decir, porque la besé, creo que me encanta sorpréndela, ya es la segunda vez que la beso en este dia.

Ella me respondía, sus labios sabían a fresa, se los juro, nunca en mi vida saboree algo así, la seguí besando, hasta que nos faltara la respiración, pero después ella se aventó a mí, y me beso, ahora soy yo el que se sorprendió, y nos seguimos besando, me dio curiosidad, Eriol me dijo una vez que se debe morder el labio a la chica que estas besando, lo intente, pero no pude, soy inexperto en esto saben, pero cuando ella estuvo desprevenida la mordí, y se sintió bien, Sakura gimió, claro, le tuvo que doler, es una mordida y encima en los labios.

-Shaoran, me tengo que ir-dijo ella entre besos

-Estás segura-dije entre besos también

-Sí, mi hermano me espera-dijo ella

-Okey- le dije dejando de besarla. Cuando la vi, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, no me resiste y la volví a besar, ella no me negó, y me siguió la corriente, hasta que ella también me mordió, Auch, ya sentí lo que ella le dolió, también gemí, dolió, pero así nos seguíamos besando, hasta que.

-Mocoso, que le estás haciendo a mi hermana-dijo alguien

Sakura, al escuchar eso, dio un salto y abrió los ojos de porrazo.

-Hermano- dijo ella

Dios, el era su hermano?, era mas alto que yo, se suponía no? tenia el cabello negro, y se le notaba molesto, a su lado estab un chico, casi de su misma altura, cabellos grises, comiendo algo.

-Pequeña Sakura, que sorpresa verte-dijo el

-Yu…Yukito-dijo ella

Ah, el era el tal Yukito, ya se me fueron los celos, pero volvieron al ver como Sakura se iba a abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No me vas a responder mocoso, que hacias con mi hermana?-dijo su hermano de Sakura

-Hermano, no le hagas nada-dijo Sakura, poniéndose delante mio

-Sakura, se puede saber porque lo defiendes.

-Porque es mi novio-dijo ella

-Que?-dijo su hermano, y dándome una mirada que a cualquiera le daba miedo.

-Soy hombre muerto-pensé

**Olaaaa chicas, sorry x no publicar rápido, pero tuve muchos problemas(ponerme al dia, hacer coreografias de gimnasia, practicas calificas, revisión de cuadernos, etc) bueeeeeeeeno , ya baje el capi, aleluya!, graxias chicocas por su reviews y por esperarme:**

**Sakura Tsukino Martinez**

**sakura anastasia**

**Sakurita77**

**chii tsuki**

**kagome555m**

**ERI**

**chii tsuki hime**

**galletitaanonima**

**graxias chicoscas la quiero, las veo en el próximo capi bye**

**by: sakukhii**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olaaaaaaaaaaaa! emm, primero que nada, sorry , estoi ocupadísima, ayer fui al cine, puf mala idea( si de veras) stoi a full ahora, se supone que ahora debo hacer la tarea de Historia Universal pero miren, aki toi Xd, BUENO LOS LES QUITO TIEMPO, a leer se a dicho.**

**-SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE, SI NO A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP, PERO LA HISTORIA ES 100% MIA! ASI QUE NO LA COPIEN :P**

Sakura POV

Ay no, Diosito, van a matar a MI Shaoran ahora, pero como mujer que soy, tengo que defender lo que es mío

-Maldito mocoso!-dijo mi hermano, agarrando a Shaoran por el cuello, y dándole una bofetada

-Hermano, no te atrevas a golpearlo-dije, casi llorando

-Pero, Yuki, suéltame-dijo el

-Sak…ura-dijo Shaoran

-SHAORAN!-dije

-Estas bien-dije

-EJEM! sí, creo-dijo el

-Oh, Shaoran, me preocupaste mucho-dije

-Lo siento. Dijo el

-Sakura, mejor vamos a tu casa para que conversen-dijo Yukito

-Okey-dije

Ayude a Shaoran a caminar, mi hermano lo había ahorcado, y le era difícil respirar, hasta llegar a mi casa, y arreglar las cosas, ya que lo que mi hermano y Yukito habían visto, no era un malentendido

************************En casa de Sakura ************

SHAORAN POV

-Shaoran, ya estas mejor-dijo ella

-Sí, ya no me duele el cuello-respondí

-Que bueno que te encuentres bien-dijo Yukito, ofreciéndome un vaso con agua tibia

-Bueno mocoso, me puedes explicar…

-Por las buenas-dijo Yukito, mirando al hermano de Sakura

-Um, ya bueno, explicar porque estas con mi hermana?-pregunto

-Bueno, yo… ( es obvio porque la amo no?daa) soy su novio-dije, soy un estúpido, claro, entonces porque no estaría con ella

-Sakura, cuando lo conociste?-dijo Yukito

-Estem, hace dos días-dijo mi flor de cerezo, pero lo dijo bajo.

-Hace cuanto?-dijo su hermano

-Hace dos días-dijo ella

-QUE!-dije su hermano, okey, grito

-HACE DOS DIAS, COMO PUEDEN SER NOVIOS EN SOLO DOS DIAS, ACASO TE VAS A CASAR CON ELLA EN UNA SEMANA!-grito su hermano.

-Hermano, no grites –dijo Sakura. – Si yo quiero me meto con quien quiero, pero a Shaoran yo lo amo-dijo

-Pero Moustro , quien sabe, puede ser un maniático, que después se aprovecha de ti y…

No lo soporte mas, no iba a dejar que alguien hable mal de mi, NUNCA, primero esta mi orgullo(pero lo perdiste con Sakura- dijo supuestamente mi conciencia).

-YO NUNCA HARIA ESO!-grite. –A Sakura la amo demasiado, no sabes cuánto, yo nunca, NUNCA, sería capaz de hacerle algún daño, ni muerto, yo solo la amo, además, porque le haría daño, no soy un loco psicópata que solo quiero una cosa con las chicas, la AMO demasiado!-le dije en la cara de su hermano.

-Cálmate-dijo Yukito

-Shaoran-dijo Sakura

El hermano de Sakura respiro hondo y suspiro, se paro, ya que yo estaba parado después de decirle eso.

-Ya que me dijiste todo eso, solo quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo el

-Dime-dije

-Cuídala-dijo

-Eh?-dijeron juntos Sakura y Yukito

-No te estoy aprobando para ser el novio de mi hermana, pero solo quiero que la cuides de cualquier persona que le quiera hacer daño, okey?-dijo

-O…okey-respondí

Y sin más decir, su hermano subió por las escaleras, y llamo a Yukito para que le acompañara. Sakura y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala, mirando como subían y se escuchaba como cerraban la puerta de un cuarto.

-Shaoran-dijo muy bajo, Sakura

-Di…-no llegue a decir nada porque me sorprendió con un beso

-Oh Shaoran, pensé que te mataría-dijo Sakura

-Casi lo hace-dije riendo

-Lo bueno es que lo enfrentaste, pensé que no lo harías, sabes, me asuste mucho cuando el grito, pero me calme cuando le respondiste.- dijo mi pequeña flor de cerezo

-Sakura-dije y le di un pequeño beso. – No importa quién se interponga en nuestro camino, nosotros saldremos victoriosos- dije, sonó cursi pero el amor te hace asi.

-Si-respondió.- Te acompaño hasta la puerta?

-Quieres que me vaya ya?- le dije

-No, pero puede ser que Eriol y Tomoyo estén preocupados-dijo

-Ay Sakura, prefiero estar contigo que con ellos-dije

-Jejeje- bueno Shaoran, nos veremos mañana en el colegio

-Si amor, allí nos vemos-dije

-Me acabas de decir amor-dijo

-Bueno…yo solo-dije

Me beso, pero cuando le quise responder me mordió.- Auch.- gemí

-Mi amor, es mejor que te vayas ya, porque si no irán muy tarde-dijo ella

-No, todavía es temprano-dije

-No Shaoran, te equivocas, son las 11-dijo ella

-Ya son las 11?- o no ahora si Tomoyo y Eriol me van a hacer unas preguntas.

-Si, será mejor que te vayas-repitió

-Okey, pero con una condición. Dije

-Y cuál es?-dije

-Un beso-dije

-Un beso? bueno, al menos eso puedo hacer- dijo ella

Y me besó, saben, creo que ya me volví adicto a los besos de Sakura que no puedo dejarlos ir, los necesito, es mi droga. Ella me beso primero dulcemente, luego fui yo el que le puso pasión a ese beso, Sakura abrió su boca, y yo aproveche en explorarla, cada rincón, luego le toco a ella, me exploro hasta donde su lengua pudo, nos seguimos besando, hasta llegar a la puerta, yo la abrí, seguíamos así hasta afuera, luego nos fuimos alejando, hasta llegar a depositarnos pequeños besos, hasta que nuestro abrazo se rompió y me aleje de ella completamente, sus labios me reclamaban, pero lo único que hice fue darle un rápido beso en los labios y despedirme de ella.

-Nos vemos, Sakura- dije

-Adiós, Shaoran.-dijo ella, sonriendo con sus labios rojos.

Me sonroje al solo pensar que yo cause eso, alce mi mano y me fui alejando de esa casa amarilla de mi querida flor de cerezo.

*****************En el depa de Shaoran************************

TOMOYO POV

-Oye, Eriol, no crees que Shaoran se esta demorando demasiado?-dije

-En realidad, si no, pero quien sabe-dijo el

-A que te refieres?-dije

-Bueno, ya están en la adolescencia, tal vez, ellos dos, están haciendo…

Plaf!

Le di a Eriol una bofetada.

-Por Dios, Eriol, estás loco!, Sakura tiene 13 y Shaoran 14.

-Y eso que tiene que ver-dijo él, sobándose donde le di la bofetada

-Son demasiado jóvenes!-grite

-Ya bueno-dijo el

-Oh, Eriol, no me digas que…

-NOOOO, no yo todavía soy…- y se tapo la boca

-Jajaja, todavía me esperas Eriol-dije pícaramente

-Yo…bueno…solo-dijo el

Y lo bese, en realidad, ya me apetecía hacerlo. Nos seguimos besándonos, hasta que a Eriol se le ocurrió tirarme al sofá, y seguimos besándonos, hasta que…

-Ejemmmm!-dijo alguien

-AY!

-Chicos, bueno… yo me voy a mi cuarto-dijo Shaoran

-Ah!, ya no los interrumpo, sigan no mas- dijo Shaoran, con voz melosa? raro de él , tanto lo cambio Sakura en dos días?

-Too…mo…yo-dijo Eriol

-Qué pasa?-dije

-Creo que deberías salirte de mi encima-dijo el

-Oh?

Vi en qué posición estábamos, casi me da un infarto, yo estaba encima de Eriol, mis piernas por su espalda okey un poco más abajo, mis manos en su abdomen, y estaba tocando mi cintura y mi espalda, DIOS QUE IBAMOS A HACER, Y LO PEOR, SHAORAN NOS VIO.

-Lo, siento-dije y me fui corriendo a mi habitación

***************************2 meses después**************************

POV NORMAL

Es el mes donde la cuidad de tomoeda te torna de color, ósea empieza la primavera, y el sol empieza ya a brillar, los pájaros cantan, etc.

Shaoran POV

-Shaoran, al fin estamos de vacaciones-dijo Eriol

-Sí, necesitaba un descanso-dije

-Oye Tomoyo, ya llamaste a Sakura? –pregunto Eriol

-Si amor, ya va a venir, le dije que no trajera traje de baño-respondí

-Por qué?-dijimos Eriol y yo

-Porque le en diseñado un lindísimo bikini que le quedara espectacular-dijo ella

El tan solo imaginarme a mi novia en bikini me hace pensar mal, demasiado, pero, como les dije, siempre la vi con chompa, ahora que esta haciendo calor, debe quitársela no, además no la pude ver estos días de sol porque no vino al colegio, le pregunte, pero ella me dijo que me lo contaría después.

Ding Dong

Sonó el bendito timbre, Tomoyo atendió y era mi Sakura, la reconocí por su voz, pero al parecer cuando quiso venir a saludarnos, Tomoyo la jalo a su cuarto, de seguro a probarse su traje.

Unos minutos después, salieron, primero Tomoyo, haciendo como reverencias, me imagino que a Sakura, ya que nadie mas estaba allí, además estaba alegre, de seguro le quedo bien el traje y además le quedara bonito, ya era momento de salir, Eriol y yo estábamos en la puerta de la entrada del departamento, cuando vi venir a Tomoyo , pero a Sakura no la vi, pero cuando ella llego donde estábamos nosotros, alguien vino por mi tras y se subió en mi encima, era de suponerse que era Mi Sakura, y si lo era, me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se bajo de mi, cuando la vi casi me da una hemorragia nasal, Dios, ella tenía un cuerpo de envidia, llevaba puesto un vestido floreado de verde, y por casualidad de la vida, me encanta ese color, el vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo y se le veía curvas, bueno eran normales, pero el de ella creo que superaba a Tomoyo, y en los pechos no podía decirse que no, los tenia… qué diablos estoy pensando, cálmate Shaoran.

-Nos vamos-dijo ella

-Si-dijimos todos

Tengo el presentimiento, que la vamos a pasar chévere, además, estar con Sakura, es estar en la felicidad misma…

**SORRY CHICAS! ULTIMAMENTE ESTOY DEMACIADO OCUPADA, Y DEMACIADO, CUANTO LO SIENTO, ADEMAS, EH TENIDO ALGUNAS PELEAS ENTRE LAS QUE SE HACEN LLAMARSE AMIGAS, Y ADEMAS, UNA DE MIS AMIGAS ESTA EN BOLERO! WII, LA ESTAMOS AYUDANDO YA QUE ES MUY JOVEN, PERO HACEMOS TODO LO QUE PODEMOS, AEA Y PERDONENME CHICOCAS QUERIDAS, AKI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI. GRAXIAS X SUS REVIEWS:**

**Sakura Tsukino Martinez**

**kagome555m**

**Sakurita77**

**YurikoLi13**

**chii tuski**

**GRAXIAS CHICOCAS, LAS QUIERO, Y TU SI TU LA Q ESTA LEYENDO ESTO ,DEJAME UN REVIEWS, SOLO TE TOMARA UN MINUTO O MENOS OKEY , LAS KIERO MUXO CHICAS**

**NOS LEEMOS DESPUES, BYE**

**BY: SAKUKHII**


	8. Chapter 8

************Casa de Akira, 2 meses atrás******

Akira POV

Estoy castigado, el porqué? ya lo saben, me expulsaron del colegio, razones, desconocidas, okey, me dijeron que yo fui quien golpeo a Sakura, pero estoy en duda, que fue Akane quien me acuso, ósea, como me dijo Isa, el rumor de que mi novia era la que golpeo a Sakura, era demasiado, pero ahora me imagino que dirán, era el novio de Akane.

Baje las escaleras, mis padres no están, aproveche en meditar un rato. Es la mera verdad que yo no fui el que golpeo a Sakura, además no hay pruebas no? , abro la refri, saco una cola-cola, tal vez debería llamarla y hablar sobre el tema, Um no, mejor voy a su casa, sí, voy a su casa, voy hacia la puerta, tojo mi chompa, y Salí.

10 minutos después

Ding dong

Sale la hermanastra de Akane, si, sus padres están separados, ella vive con su padre, pero el se caso, pero su mujer… bueno ya verán.

-Ah, eres tú-dijo Júlia

-Em, puedes pasarle la voz a Akane-dije

-Pasa, ahora la llamo-dijo ella

Entre a su casa, digamos la descripción de la casa en pocas palabras, AFEMINADO, sí, como podrán imaginarse, bueno, tampoco está del todo rosado, algunas partes, aparecen demasiados cuadros donde aparecen su madrastra y su padre, y también, donde solo aparece las hermanas y hermanastros de ella, mi pregunta, porque ella nunca aparece en las fotos, o en los cuadros que están en la sala? nunca lo supe.

-Yo no quiero hacerlo señora, esa usted loca-dijo Akane, lo supe por su voz.

-Lo vas a hacer, quieras o no quieras-dijo su madrastra, okey, gritando.

Ella bajo y se fue hasta la puerta, salió y cerro de un porrazo, y yo, fui detrás de ella.

-AKANE!-grite

-Akira?-dijo

Ella corrió y fue conmigo a darme un abrazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo

-Pe…pero, porque lo sientes-dije

-Ya te expulsaron verdad?-dijo ella

-Sí, pero, como lo sabes?-dije

-Vamos al parque-dijo

FLASHBACK

Akane pov

-Alumna Akane, dígame, hemos escuchado rumores de que Ud. a golpeado a una persona.

-Yo…

-Se equivoca señorita directora, el que golpeo a la joven Sakura fue el novio de ella-dijo mi madrastra.

-Qué?-dije

-Oh, ya veo, entonces señorita Akane, no ah golpeado a la joven Sakura verdad?-dijo la directora

-Bueno…

Mire a la señora (ósea mi madrastra) ella tenía una cara que decía, di eso o sino ya verás en casa.

-Es cierto –dije

-Ya veo, entonces, pueden retirarse-dijo ella

-Gracias señorita directora, nos vemos-dijo la señora

-Okey-dijo la directora y salimos

En mi casa, lo primero que hice fue subir hasta mi cuarto y encerrarme, llore, llore a mares, me importo un carajo lo que la señora me gritaba, o rompía mi puerta, solo quería estar al lado de mi Akira, lo de la pelea y los golpes que le di a Sakura, fueron intencionales, lo admito, lo hice por amor saben, no lo quería hacer, pero, me gano mi conciencia, y aunque me haya descargado mi ira con Sakura, por culpa de su novio, yo la golpee, me arrepiento mucho, pero creo que ella no llegara a perdonarme y, es más, no merezco su perdón.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Akane…

-Lo siento de verdad-dijo ella

-Yo te perdono todo, pero lo tienes que decir eso a Sakura. Dije

-Lo sé, quiero que sepa la verdad, yo la quiero, pero, no tuvo control, sabes cómo soy-dijo ella

-Sí, se que la muerte de tu madre te afecto demasiado, pero, tienes que pedirme perdón a Sakura-dije

-Sí, lo voy a hacer, solo espero que me perdone.-dijo ella

-Lo hará-dije

Yo sabia perfectamente lo de Akane, lo de su madre le afecto muchísimo, además, su padre la trata como la basura misma, no sé, pero, su padre prefiere a sus hijastros en vez de su hija verdadera, si, Júlia es la hija de su madrastra de Akane, ella es la única hija de su madre, en cambio, su madrastra, trajo a todos sus hijos a su casa, si no me equivoco son 6, contando con Akane, ósea 5 hijos de la madrastra. Ya se imaginaran porque ella es así.

*****************************En una playa, 2 meses después*******************

Sakura POV

-Ah! que bien se siente estar en este calor-dije

-Si, y lo bueno es que tu, Sakurita, podrás modelar ese hermoso bikini que tienes adentro.-dijo Tomoyo

-Ay Tomoyo.-dije

-Chicas, vamos a mojarnos un rato, acabamos de llegar pero hay que refrescarnos no creen?-dijo Eriol

-Okey, vamos Shaoran-dije

-Eh?-dijo el

-Que vayamos a la playa a mojarnos, ven-dije jalándolo del brazo.

-Espera Sakura, me tengo que quitar el polo.-Dijo el

-Oh cierto-dije

En esta escena, casi morí de infarto, Dios mío, Mi Shaoran tiene 14, 14 AÑOS!, y tiene el cuerpo de Mario Casas y Brad Pitt, muero, pero revivo con verlo.

-Sakura, estas bien?-dijo el

-Ah? oh, sí estoy bien-dije

-Ya me estabas preocupando, te quedaste paralizada-dijo

-Así? Bu…bueno, ah! es cierto, yo me tengo que quitar el vestido, Tomoyo ya se lo quito-dije

Tomoyo, tenia puesto el bikini que dolor negro y morado, en dos partes claro está, se le veía bien bonita, y ni pensar de Eriol, le dio una hemorragia nasal cuando se quito el vestido.

-Ahora, me toca a mí-dije, empecé a levantar mi vestido para arriba y luego quedarme en bikini.

SHAORAN POV

Morí, si morí, nada de hemorragia nasal, creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme, Dios, no sé si es una bendición o maldición, tengo a unos centímetros un ángel caído del cielo, y esta vestido de un bikini de dos partes, verde con negro, es toda una modelo.

-Shaoran-dijo ella

-Eh?

-Jeje ahora eres tu el paralizado-dijo ella riéndose

-Vámonos a mojarnos de una vez, okey

-Okey?

Fuimos corriendo de la mano, hasta la orilla de la playa, teníamos que alcanzar a Tomoyo y a Eriol, pero, siempre hay esas personas especialmente que te arruinan el momento.

-Chico, si tu, ven con nosotras, papacito!-dijo una chica, de un grupo de puras chicas.

Claro, no les hice caso, tengo el aspecto de tener 16 a mas, solo por el cuerpo que tengo, claro, tengo que hacer abdominales cierto, no soy en que le gusta comer y engordar no señor, además, estaba al lado de mi novia.

-Mamita rica, vente pa´ ca, la pasaras de lo mejor, vente-dijo unos chicos, no me lo iban a decir a mi cierto? le decían eso a MI Sakura, y como macho que se respeta, osea tengo que cuidar lo que es de mi propiedad.

-Hey, esta señorita viene acompañada, largo de aquí-dije

-Y tu quien te crees, escuincle-dijo el chico mas alto, pero de mi tamaño.

-El novio de esta chica, dije

-No te creemos-dijeron juntos

-No le creen? jajá chicos no liguen, no sean idiotas, estoy con un chico, que además es mi novio, y si siguen así, creo que alguien le va a dar una paliza que nunca olvidaran.-dijo Sakura, a cual, los chicos se sorprendieron y se fueron, y yo quede con cara de WTF?

-Qué?

-Sakura…!

-Ay, no me mires así, tengo que hacerme respetar no?

-Claro pero para eso estoy yo.

-Shaoran, ellos no te iban a dejar hasta que no pelearan.

-Pero

-Los conozco, todos son así, te ligan y cuando aparece otra mejor que tu, se van hasta donde ella.

-Um, te sabes todo verdad?-dije

-Shaoran, no soy tan ingenua cuando se trata de defenderme.

-Ya lo veremos

-A que te refie…Eh? Shaoran, bájame!-dijo ella

-Dijiste que te sabias defender-dije

-Pero ahora no, quiero mojarme.

-Bueno, sus deseos se cumplirán en este momento.

-Shaoran!-dijo, antes de que nos metamos dentro de agua.

Después del chapuzón ese, Sakura me dio pequeños golpes en mi pecho, y hacia muchos pucheros, estaba empapada, claro, estábamos dentro del agua ahora.

-Me hubieran avisado al menos.-dijo el

-Lo hice-dije

-Claro que no-dijo

-Si lo hice- dije

-Que no-dijo

-Que si-dije

-Que no-dijo

-Que si!-dije

PLAFH

Shaoran Li hundido por su enamorada, ósea la bien esta, me ahogo.

-Cof, cof, cof, cof- tosía

-Jajaja-reía Sakura

-Sakura, casi muero allí abajo-dije

-Así? jajá perdón no lo pude resistir me estabas hartando-dijo ella

-Así?-dije dándole un beso

-Hace cuanto que no me besas?-dijo ella

-Um, creo que en todo este santo día- respondí

-Bésame-dijo ella

-Quieres que lo haga en frente de tanta gente. Dije yo por molestar.

-Oh Shaoran, si no lo haces tú lo hago yo-dijo, luego se lanzo a mis brazos y llego sus labios a los míos, disfrute el momento, la abrase, sentí sus pechos en mi pecho, la presione mas, hasta quedar casi nada de espacio que nos separara, nos dejamos de besar, razones, Tomoyo nos estaba grabando, de donde saco esa cámara de video?

-Ay! pero que bellos se ven-dijo el

-Eriol, no me digas que ahora Tomoyo tiene una cámara acuática?-pregunte

-Sí, se la compro recién, hace dos días creo-respondió

-Asu-dije

-A ver Sakurita, sigue posando-dijo ella

-Así está bien?-decía mi flor de cerezo, que ponía unas poses… que mataban a cualquiera.

Y así pasamos todo el día, hasta que llego la tarde y nos cambiamos a ropa cómoda y seca. Eriol se puso un short de colores alegres, okey, esos de verano, y un polo de un meme de dibujo y sandalias de cuero, Tomoyo un polo pegado a su cuerpo, un short pequeño de color negro y unas sandalias con tacón, Eriol es alto, y ella también, pero con esos tacos le alcanza, Sakura se puso un poco suelto esos q dejan un hombro fuera de color rasta (quien iba a pensar que a ella le encantaba el rasta), un short jean pequeño y unas convers verdes, yo iba con un short parecido al de Eriol, un polo negro con la imagen del signo del amor y paz, y unas sandalias de cuero.

Fuimos hasta la casa de unos tíos de Eriol y mío, nuestro tío Takeru, era dueño de unas discotecas de la zona, y nos dijo si queríamos ir, aceptamos la invitación y fuimos a la disco, claro, con su autorización del tío. Ninguno de nosotros, se imagino lo que iba a pasar esa noche en esa discoteca…

**Hi! Otro capi subido, fiesta eoeee! okey no ¬¬, eh estado demasiado ocupada para estar pensando en que podría hacer, a y aquí a mi lado esta mi prima, saluda Amy: Hola!, ya ella me dio la idea de ponerle rasta al polo de Sakura, y para las que no lo saben es un color verde y amarillo y rojo( y negro). Me dejan reviews okey: graxias : ****Devi Moon**.

**Uy que pasara en la disco, okey ni yo sé, mentira aki un adelanto:**

**Esta música nos aloco a todos, y además el tio de Shaoran y Eriol nos ofreció copas de licor, estaba mal lo que hacíamos, pero estábamos sin control, tomamos y tomamos, todos, Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y yo, me sentí mareada, Tomoyo estaba igual pero igualmente estábamos bailando esa música que nos encantaba, en eso Tomoyo se fue donde Eriol, y se fueron a bailar a otra parte, eran novios después de todo, baile, salte me aloque, con Shaoran a mi lado claro, hasta que estaba cerca de Shaoran, lo bese, nos besamos.**

**-Shaoran-dije**

**-Sakura-respondió el, en un susurro**

**Y nos dimos otro beso, y sin pensarlo, nos metimos en una VIP**

**Graxias Amy ahora traume a mis lectoras, pero bueno que pasara? si lo quieres saber, verdad? entonces quedate y espera el siguiente capitulo del "Eres mi destino", y les invito a leer "Diferentes, pero unidos" otro fanfic mio xD, nos vemos después, y tu si tu, dejame un review, no te cuesta nada sabes, recibo tomatazos saludos, Xd todo enrealidad, Nos vemos después chauuuu! Bye.**

**By: Sakukhii**


	9. Chapter 9

*^***************En un lugar lejos de la ciudad, cerca a la playa, okey una VIP******************

-Um

-Um

-Sakura-dijo alguien en susurro

-Shaoran-dijo alguien mas en susurro también

-Eh?-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-EHHH!-grito Shaoran

-HOEEE! –grito Sakura

-Shaoran que haces aquí!-dijo ella

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo!-dijo el

-Shaoran…

-Q…ue-dijo el

-Em, no tienes puesto tu polo.-dijo ella

-Asi?-dijo el revisado, miro hacia ella, se sonrojo y le dijo

-Sakura, tu tampoco tienes tu polo puesto

-QUE!

Sakura se reviso, si, como dijo Shaoran, no tenia puesto nada, solo el sostén.

-Que paso Shaoran?-dijo una Sakura angustiada

-No lo s… Sakura

-Que!

-No…no-tartamudeo Shaoran

-Dime Shaoran me estas asustando!-dijo ella preocupada

Shaoran se sonrojo, se miro, la miro a Sakura, en realidad parecía un tomate maduro,

le dio la espalda, y le dijo

-Sakura…

-Dime

-Soy un idiota

-Eh? porque? no lo eres Shaoran

-Si, si lo soy, un sinvergüenza

-Porque dices eso Shaoran!-dijo ella

-Mírate

-Ya lo hice

-Mírate

-Pero Shaoran

-Dije que te mires!-grito Shaoran

Sakura se asusto, y levanto la sabana que los cubría, claro solamente su parte que le cubría a ella, tan solo levantar la parte de su sabana, se volvió a tapar

-Sha…Shao…Shaoran. Dijo ella

-Ya te viste?

-Si

-Y

-Bueno, Shaoran estoy en ropa interior!-dijo ella

-Ya lo se, porque crees que no puedo verte

-Shaoran

-Que!

-Como estas tu, osea estas igual que yo?

-Si

Sakura se sonrojo demasiado, pero abrazo a Shaoran

-Que haces?-dijo el

-Sola…mente abrazandote

Le dio besos, en la frente, en su nariz y finalizo en sus labios, el cual Shaoran respondió, también la abrazo.

-Shaoran, que hemos hecho.-dijo ella

-No lo sabría decir, solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-dijo el

-Te refieres a …-dijo Sakura haciendo un movimiento con las manos para adelante y hacia atrás

Shaoran sonrió

-Sí, eso-eh imito a Sakura

Se rieron, pero después se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron

-Shaoran y si lo hicimos?-dijo Sakura asustada

-Sakura…-la abrazo

-Lo siento-dijo el

-Shaoran-dijo ella abrazándolo

******************************Ayer en la noche, discoteca del tío de Shaoran y Eriol******

-Entremos-dijeron todos

-Hay mucha gente-dijo Sakura

-Claro es una disco.-dijo Tomoyo

-Si, música al fin te escucho.- dijo Eriol

-Ya… bailamos Sakura-dijo Shaoran

-Claro!-dijo ella tomándole de la mano

En ese preciso momento sonaba una canción en español, tormenta de arena de dorian

Te he perdido entre la gente,  
te he adorado y te he odiado,

Sakura se movia poco, Shaoran ya se estaba moviento con la música

y en el fondo sabes bien  
que en los peores momentos  
llevas dentro un ángel negro  
que nos hunde a los dos.

Sakura se solto y empezó a bailar

Y cuando llega el nuevo día  
me juras que cambiarías si,  
pero vuelves a caer.

Eriol y Tomoyo bailaban como locos

Te dolerá todo el cuerpo,  
me buscarás en el infierno,  
porque soy igual que tú.

Sakura abrazo a Shaoran, luego cuando Shaoran la quizo besar se alejo.

Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así.  
Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así.

Shaoran casi se le sale los ojos, su Sakura, baila sensualmente, la música la había hipnotizado, y Shaoran baila mas

Para viajar a otros planetas  
por corrientes circulares,

te di una cápsula especial.

Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y la gente de la disco saltaba por la cancion

Pero ahora tú cabeza  
es una tormenta de arena  
y cada noche una espiral.

Shaoran la abrazo, Eriol beso a Tomoyo y siguieron bailando como locos.

-Sakura

-Dime

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo

Y cuando llega el nuevo día  
me juras que cambiarías si,  
pero vuelves a caer.  
Te dolerá todo el cuerpo,  
me buscarás en el infierno,  
porque soy igual que tú.

Besos, besos y mas besos

Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así.  
Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así.

Todos, todos los de la disco saltando, saltando alocadamente, bailando como Dios manda.

Risas, de parte de Sakura y Tomoyo bailando como locas, Eriol y Shaoran las miraban raro y se reían también.

Besos, abrazos, alocamiento, solo en una noche en la disco de la playa.

Esta música nos aloco a todos, y además el tio de Shaoran y Eriol nos ofreció copas de licor, estaba mal lo que hacíamos, pero estábamos sin control, tomamos y tomamos, todos, Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y yo, me sentí mareada, Tomoyo estaba igual pero igualmente estábamos bailando esa música que nos encantaba, en eso Tomoyo se fue donde Eriol, y se fueron a bailar a otra parte, eran novios después de todo, baile, salte me aloque, con Shaoran a mi lado claro, hasta que estaba cerca de Shaoran, lo bese, nos besamos.

Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así.  
Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así.  
Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así.  
Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así.

Luego de besarnos y tomar un poco, okey, a mi me choco demasiado, peor a Tomy, esta con Eriol diciendo cuando lo amaba, daba risa

-Otra OTRA!-decian la gente

El Dj le hizo caso pero pusieron la que esta de moda, El GANGNAM STYLE

-Creo que a Eriol se le pasaron las copas, Sakura-Dijo Tomoyo

-Si claro como no –Dijo Shaoran

-Estem-fue mi comentario

Eriol, quien estaba en la pista de baile, hacia el paso gangnam style.

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh- sexy lady  
Oooo

Shaoran se le unió, Las dos chicas, novias de ellos, se morían a carcajadas, lo hacían tan gracioso.

-Se saben toda la coreografía- decían las dos

-Chicas vengan a bailar con nosotros-dijo Eriol

Fueron

El Dj repitió la canción

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja

Empezo el baile

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Aquí hicimos el pasito en pareja

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style

Aquí empezamos a alocarnos

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh- sexy lady  
Oooo

La gente se nos unió, eramos un monton

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeossdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeossjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Nos mirábamos, nos reíamos y seguíamos bailando

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

-Eso bailen-decían el el DJ

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh sexy lady  
Oooo

Creo que nos estaban grabando?

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what i'm saying

Paramos un rato, todos se miraron y bailamos

Ehhh, Ehhhh, Eh, EH  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style

Terminamos y nos fuimos a sentar

-Eriol te hizo mucho efecto el alcohol dijo Shaoran

-Si como no, dime quien bailaba como pato

-Tomoyo-dijo Shaoran

-Sakura-dijo Eriol

-Los dos-dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo

-Que?-dijeron los dos

En eso pusieron una vals, en una discoteca? ya bueno

-Me permite este baile-dijo Sakura a Shaoran

-Claro señorito-dijo el riéndose

Fuimos a la pista de baile

Bailamos buen rato, hasta que a Shaoran se le ocurrió besarme

-Shaoran-dije

-Sakura-respondió el, en un susurro

Y nos dimos otro beso, y sin pensarlo, nos metimos en una VIP

******************************Fin de flashback

-Shaoran-dije

-Lo mas seguro es que lo hicimos

-Pero como saberlo-dijo ella

-Vamos a ir al hospital después de ir a la playa

-Shaoran, yo no quiero que me revisen

-Pero-dijo el

-Me van a tocar-dijo ella

-Sakura

-Yo solo quiero que me toques tu!

Silencio

-Sakura

.Shaoran yo …

Nos besamos, Shaoran se subió encima de Sakura, se tocaron, suspiros, eran las 4 de la madrugada aproximadamente, sabían perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, eran demasiado jóvenes para eso, ella tiene 13 un poco para los 14, pero el tiene 14.

No les importo sus edades, les importo una mierda lo que pensaran sobre su edad, se aman y eso solamente les importa

-Estas segura de esto Sakura-dijo Shaoran

-Shh-dijo Sakura

Le sonrió, como diciendo que si, y paso. Loca noche, que nunca olvidarían. Tenían miedo de dañarse el uno al otro pero ese miedo se fue después de esto. El amor les apoderó por completo

-Te amo-dijeron juntos antes de caer rendidos a los brazos de morfeo

**MATENME! jajajaja okey mente pervertida! Ola gentita! Dios se te paso la mano Amy**

**Amy: Y qien dijo haz caso a tu prima**

**Yo: estem**

**Amy:loca**

**Yo:Pervertida**

**Amy: Yo si lo acepto**

**Graxias x sus reviews:**

**Mariana**

**Karen89**

**LyS Cosmo**

**SOY PERVETIDA OKEY, JEJE BUENO CHICAS LES DEJ O ESTE CAPI**

**TAL VEZ NO ACTUALIZE EN BN TIEMPO, CREO, O X DIOS ES TARDE **

**BYE BYE CHICAS,Y TU Q LEES ESTO DEJAME UN REVIEWS OKES BYE OPPA GANGNAM STYLE JAJAAJ XD **

**BY: SAKUKHII**


	10. Chapter 10 Amnesia y sorpresas

**Olaaaa! kmo stan? bn mal? yo mal, no eh actualizado xq? me e lastimado la mano! (MALDITA PELOTA DE BASQUET!) Jejeje, pero miren stoi scribiendo! milagro okey okey, me dijeron q el capi anterior fue… demasiado fuerte? ECHENLE LA CULPA A AMY! si lo se muy chiquitos no? lose, :/ pero este capi lo vamos a arreglar! las dejo leer okey. A leer se a dicho**

En la mañana…

Shaoran? Shaorancito amor mío levántate-dijo alguien

-Eh?

-Uf al fin que te levantas Shaoran-dijo Eriol

-Eriol?-dijo Shaoran

-Jajaja si quien más?'

-Y Sakura?-dijo el

-Saku? Esta con Tomoyo, en la playa, no te quisieron esperar, dormilón-dijo Eriol

-A ya veo-dijo Shaoran

-Shaoran, que paso anoche?

-Ahhh?

-Bueno, Tomoyo y yo despertamos en el hotel donde estamos hospedados, creo que el tio nos dejo allí, pero ustedes no estaban-dijo Eriol

-Emm

-Además, gracias a Tomoyo, quien llamo a Sakura, supimos donde estaban, estaban dormiditos juntos!-dijo Eriol pícaramente

-Bueno…yo-dijo el

-Que paso?

-Yo…

-Primito no me digas que?

-Y si te digo que

-Que

-No se jeje

-AY ERIOL!

-AY SHAORAN!

-SHAORAN ERIOL! SE APURAN!-dijo Tomoyo

-Ya voy amor-dijo Eriol

-Vamos-dijo Shaoran

********************************De regreso a la ciudad***********************

-Cuando volveremos?-dijo Tomoyo

-No lo sé- dijo Eriol.- Tal vez pronto

-Y tú qué dices Sakurita?

-Sakura?

Valla sorpresa, nuestra Sakura estaba dormida, pero estaba alejada de Shaoran, razones ya lo saben.

-Porque esta tan cansada?

-No se, tu sabes Shaoran?

-No, dormimos bien anoche-dijo el

-Qué raro… así que durmieron juntos?-dijo Tomoyo

-Si, dijo Shaoran avergonzado

-Me suena a que hicieron travesuras-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-No te burles ERIOL que tu no eres tan santo-dijo SHAORAN

-Okey, okey me pongo en paz-dijo el levantando sus dedos en amor y paz

-Ya mi amor, el todavía me espera-dijo tomy riendo.

-OYE!-Dijo un avergonzado Eriol

Shaoran rio

************************************En casa de Sakura*************

-Sakura-dijo alguien

-Um?

-Sakura

-Shaoran-dijo ella

-Despierta estamos en tu casa-dijo el

-Así? que rápido

-Jejeje

-Shaoran

-Dim…-Lo beso

-Y eso?

-Shaoran, eres mi enamorado después de todo-dijo ella

-Cierto-dijo el

-Shaoran, nos vemos

-Sakura

La beso a ella, era un beso largo, pero Sakura lo paro.

-Shaoran, trata de calmar tus impulsos-dijo ella

-Te refieres a…

-Si Shaoran, okey, sabes que te quiero no?

-Claro, te lo eh demostrado-dijo el

-Shao… no crees que pasara nada no?

-No te preocupes-la beso.- Y si pasa me hago responsable de todo

-Okey

-Chau

-Bye

-Shaoran

-Si

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides-dijo ella sonriéndole y dándole su último beso

-Tú también sabes bien que yo también te amo-dijo el correspondiendo el beso.

***************************************************En el colegio**************

Ya a pasado una semanas después de la playa, pero Sakura no fue al colegio.

-Shaoran, la haz visitado-dijo Tomoyo

-Sí, pero nadie me abre la puerta

-Qué raro a mi tampoco dijo Eriol

-A mi peor eso que soy su amiga.-dijo Tomoyo preocupada

Pararon en la casa de Sakura, era amarillo claro. Tocaron los tres la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola.

Ellos pasaron, para su sorpresa, abrió una mujer muy bella, de cabellos grises y mirada esmeralda los mismos que de Sakura.

-Si?-dijo ella

-Disculpe, se encuentra Sakura-dijeron los tres

-Um, un momento-dijo

Después de un rato.

-Si-dijo ella

-Hola Sak…

-SAKURA?

-Diga? soy Sakura-dijo ella

-Sakurita, que bueno que estés bien, me tenias preocupada-dijo Tomoyo, abrazándola

-Perdona? me puedes soltar!-dijo ella

-Que pasa Sakura-dijo Eriol

-Ah? un momento, porque me vienen a buscar, no los conozco-dijo ella

"_**no los conozco"**_

Todos, Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban en estado shock ( o como se escriba!)

-Sakura-dijo Shaoran.

-Um?

-No me recuerdas?

-A ti? no me acabas de escuchar no conozco a ninguno de los tres.-dijo.

-Sakura, Sakura.-dijo Shaoran

-Shaoran será mejor dejarla en paz-dijo Tomoyo

-No Tomoyo, pero Sakura es mi novia-dijo Shaoran

-PERDON? Yo no tengo novio-dijo ella

-COMO?

-No tengo.

-Sakura, dijo alguien

-Mamá-dijo ella

-Quien?-dijo Shaoran

-Mi madre y mejor amiga-dijo ella

-Pero esa era yo-dijo en voz bajo Tomoyo

-Sakura, ven a cenar. Dijo alguien

-Voy papá!-dijo Sakura

-Nos vemos.-dijo Sakura y cerró la puerta.

…

…

…

-SAKURA!-dijo Shaoran

-Shaoran cálmate por favor-dijo Tomoyo

-Si Shaoran cálmate!-dijo Eriol

-Pero no, no puedo como, que , paso!-dijo un estérico Shaoran.

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar, mocoso-dijo alguien

-Touya-dijo Shaoran

-Vamos, acá no les podemos explicar-dijo Yukito

-Vamos-dijo Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo quien estaba llorando

*************************En el parque pingüino**************

-Bueno, mocoso, y chicos-dijo Touya

-Que le paso a Sakura-dijo Shaoran

-Ella, tiene un problema, me entere que hace unos meses una chica la golpeo cierto-dijo el

-Si-dijeron Eriol y Shaoran

-Bueno, ella estaba bien, hasta hace unas semanas, que le empezó a doler su cabeza, y se desmayaba constantemente-dijo el

-Además, la llegada de …

-Touya, quienes eran esos señores-dijo Shaoran

-Ellos son nuestros padres-dijo Touya

…

-Pero… ellos no estaban…-dijo Shaoran

-Muertos? si eso nos dijeron a Sakura y a mí , pero era toda una farsa-dijo el

-Entonces… porque Sakura está sin memoria-dijo Tomoyo

-Bueno, la otra vez la lleve al hospital y le sacaron unas tomografías, al parecer uno de los golpes le afecto en algo a su cerebro, y perdió la memoria en su última desmayada-dijo Touya muy serio.

-Y como ustedes sabrán, los ah olvidado, en especial a Shaoran, quien a sido su enamorado-dijo Yukito

-Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Shaoran

-Pero lo es-dijo Eriol

-Yo no perderé las esperanzas de que Sakura me reconozca-dijo Tomoyo

-Yo igual-dijeron juntos, Eriol y Shaoran

Touya le hiso una seña a Yukito, este asintió y se paro del banco donde estaba sentado.

-Chicos, vámonos, Touya tiene que hablar con alguien-dijo el

Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron, dejando a Shaoran.

-A ver, mocoso…-dijo el

-Que no lo soy-dijo Shaoran

-Hump, bueno, te quería preguntar algo-dijo el

-Dime-dijo Shaoran

-Sabes que soy doctor, no?-dijo el

-Si, Sakura me lo conto-dijo Shaoran

-Bueno, la otra vez que Sakura se desmayo… le hicieron exámenes-dijo el

Shaoran reacciono, se tenso y se puso nervioso

-Eran muchos, y también de sangre, para vez que le pasaba a Sakura.

-Y que paso-dijo Shaoran

-Em, dijo el

Touya se agacho y le dijo al oído.

-Tú lo has hecho con mi hermana, cierto?-dijo el

-Eh?-dijo Shaoran sudando en frio.

-Respóndeme-dijo con un tono serio

-S…S…yo bueno…Si-dijo Shaoran sentenciando su muerte

Touya puso cara de horror, después de odio, lo agarro del cuello, como lo hizo cuando lo conoció, eh hizo como le fuera a dar un puñetazo, pero luego lo soltó ,y le dio una palmada en el hombro, se le acerco y le dio un papel.

-Esto es…-dijo Shaoran después de leerlo

-Felicidades, "cuñadito", Sakura tiene 3 semanas y medio de embarazo…

_**OH MY GOD! me mUiro Xd COMO DICE EL PLATANAZO JAJAJA, O NO LO PUEDO CREER Y USTEDES CHICAS Q LEEEN ESTO? Sakura perdida de memoria, sus amigos en estado de Shock! y SHAORAN Q VA A SER PAPÁ ¡ ¡! INCREIBLE! OKEY CALMATE CALMATE RESPIRA! IGNALA EXALA… GRAXIAS X SUS REVIEWS!:**_

_**MayiLoza**___

_**LyS Cosmo**___

_**Mariana B**___

_**Siiiiiii lose son muy pequeñitos! pero miren el lado bueno okey, criticas, tomatazos( sin bajarme el autoestima okey ._.) chau chikas(y chicos?) bye bye y escuchen canciones de linkin park y evanescence… AMY: deja de decir tonterías de esos grupos y anda a dormir!. Yo: Como que porquerías!? jeje ya me voi ya me voi… Bye chicas**_

_**By: Sakukhii **_


	11. Chapter 11 empezando a recordar

CHapter 12:

_**-Te amo, nunca lo olvides-dijo ella sonriéndole y dándole su último beso**_

_**-Tú también sabes bien que yo también te amo-dijo el correspondiendo el beso.**_

-Sakura, despierta, tienes que ir a clases-dijo mi mamá

-Um?-dije

-Dormilona! ya cambiate y ven a comer-dijo Nadeshiko

-Okey, mamá

Mi madre salió de la habitación.

-Que era ese sueño?-dije

Agarre mi celular y puse música, es dile al amor de Aventura, aunque este pasadito de moda, no me intereza, es muy bonita.

Cupido No Te De Entiendo Al dejar Ejemplo  
De Juntar Corazones Un Experto En Conexión  
Te Fallaron Las Flechas  
Y De Tantas Violetas  
Que Porque Regalar Y En Mi Jardín Ni una Flor

Me puse mi uniforme, me amarre el cabello, por cierto a crecido, creo q estar casi un mes en el hospital hice q crezca.

Y hablando de hospitales, okey no tiene nada que ver, pero ESTOY GORDA!, miren nomas, estoy enfrente del espejo, y mi barriga esta grande, osea, es que estoy comiendo mucho? o que?

Ya pasaron unas semanas que de me visitaron esos chicos, que raro uno dijo que era mi novio, que gracioso no? claro, nose porque, después de esa "visita inesperada" me desmaye nuevamente, y otra vez me hospitalizaron, otras semanas mas y como dije casi un mes, osea, dos meses que no voy al colegio, no haber si sumas, casi unos 3 semanas que falte desde que mis padres llegaron y unas 4 semanas desde que me volvi a desmayar y me hospitalizaron otra vez, umm serian 7 semanas, un mes con 1 semana, Jajaja parece que contara cuantas semanas o meses tengo de embarazo, Jajaja.

-Ajajajaja, ah?-dije, siento nauseas, baño, BAÑO!

*******************************Al rato, en el comedor*****

-Sakura, de seguro comiste algo que te hizo mal-dijo su padre

-Sí, de seguro-respondí

-Toma Sakurita-dijo mamá, ofreciéndome agua tibia

-Sí, debes de a ver comido algo-dijo mi hermano, luego me miro como bicho raro y dijo

-Moustro, estas gorda-dijo

Escupí

-QUE?

-A ver, déjame ver-dijo tocando mi barriga

-Ujum ujum, unos meses mas y vas a dar a luz, espero que no salga un Moustro feo-dijo mi hermano riéndose

-HERMANO!-GRITE

-Jajaja, ya me voy-dijo

-Eh? espérame, adiós mamá, papá!

-Chau!-dijeron los dos

********************************En la escuela**************************

Shaoran POV

-Sakura, está embarazada, de mi, sabia que no debía seguir mis impulsos!-me regaño mis pensamientos.

-Shaoran-dijeron Eriol y tomy

-Chicos-dije

-Tienes que contarnos, que te dijo el hermano de Sakura.-dijo Tomoyo

-Si, no nos haz querido contar, escapas de nosotros hace semanas, cuéntanos, somos tus amigos y primos-dijo Eriol

-Okey, pero prométanme que no me regañaran, ni se burlaran-dije

-Algo tan malo y gracioso es?-dijo Tomoyo coqueta

-Ya Xiao lang Li, escúpelo-dijo Eriol, llamando mi nombre en chino.

-Sakura… bueno…-tartamudeé

-Que le paso?-dijo tomy

-Ella… recuerdan que la noche la disco

-Claro-dijeron

-Sabían que dormimos juntos-dije

-Si-dijeron

-Bueno… ya me imagino que está pasando por sus cabezas, más la de Eriol-dije

-No me digas que?-dijo Eriol

-Que no te digo-dije

-Lo… lo han… hecho?-dijo Tomoyo

-Eriol dijo que no diga-dije

….

…

…

-SHAORAN!-grito Tomoyo.- Son unos niños, NIÑOS-dijo

-CALMATE TOMOYO-grito Eriol

-Okey-dijo Tomoyo con terror

-Shaoran, son muy jóvenes…-suspiro.- Entonces, eso dijo su hermano?-pregunto

-No, me dijo algo sobre Sakura-dije

-Entonces cuéntanos-dijo Tomoyo ya tranquila

-Yo… ella… ella esta… espera un hijo mío-dije

…

…

…

El silencio incomodo un poco, pero Tomoyo rompió el hielo

-Shaoran…-dijo Tomoyo, me abrazo.- Ese es el mejor… regalo que Dios nos puede dar. Felicidades

-Shaoran… Me ganaste-dijo Eriol sonriendo

-Jeje-dije.- Pero tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que Sakura me recuerde

-Si… luego no sabrá quien es el padre-dijo Tomoyo

-Si, pero no viene al coleg… MIREN ALLI ESTA-dijo Eriol

Allí se encontraba mi flor de cerezo, tenía el cabello más largo, se veía más bella, pero… esperen, eso es una pancita?

-Ay no, Sakura ya se le nota.-dijo Eriol

-Si-dije

-Pero parece normal, va a pasar así, porque tiene casi dos mese cierto?-dijo Tomoyo

-Si-respondí

-Um

Ding DONG!

-Vamos al salón-dijimos

***********************YA EN SALIDA**************************

-No me reconoció –dije

-No te preocupes-dijo Eriol.- Oh no Tomo…Tomoyo?

-Donde esta?

Tomoyo está hablando con Sakura.

-Tomoyo-dijo alguien

-Um-dijo ella

-Tomy!, tiempo que no te veo-dijo Sakura

-Me recuerdas?-dijo ella

-Sí, tengo amnesia sabes, eh olvidado a muchas personas, pero te reconocí a ti- dijo Sakura abrazándola

-Sakura, que bueno que me recuerdes-dijo Tomy

-Si, ahora, vas a ayudarme a recordar, si por favor!-dijo

-Claro, vamos con los chicos-dijo Tomy

-Quienes?

-A ellos también los has olvidado

-Tomoyo está allí, con Sakura.-dijo Eriol

-Enserio?-dije

-Chicos, Sakura se acordó de mi!-dijo ella

-Es verdad eso Sakura?-dijo Eriol

-Si-dijo ella

-Sakura nos reconoces-dije apuntando a Eriol y a mi

-No, lo siento…

-Ya veo

-Pero… hare todo lo posible por acordarme, se los juro-dijo ella sonriendo.

_**-Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, prometida y novia de Eriol-me dijo**_

_**-De seguro nos vamos a llevar bien-me dijo con un sonrisa**_

_**-Sí, de seguro- le respondí**_

-Eriol y Shaoran eh?-dijo ella

-Nos llamabas?-dijimos los dos

-Tomoyo es novia y prometida de Eriol…

-Te acuerdas de mí?-dijo Eriol

-Un poco-dije

-Y de mi?-dije

-Umm

_**-Hola-hablo él**_

_**-Hola-contesté**_

_**-Ya se que nos han presentado, pero quiero presentarme contigo-me dijo serenamente**_

_**-Bueno-respondí**_

_**-Soy Shaoran Li, mucho gusto- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano, como saludo**_

_**-Y yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, igualmente, mucho gusto- dije tomando su mano**_

-Tú eres Shaoran li, alumno nuevo de la escuela-dijo Sakura

-Solo eso te acuerdas-dije

-Si-dijo ella

-Oh!-dije

-Pero, seguiré esforzándome-dijo Sakura

-Nosotros te ayudaremos-dijimos

-Si-Sakura sonrió.- Vamos Tomoyo?

-Si Eriol, nos vemos Sakura

-Adios!

-Li, puedes irte a tu casa-dijo Sakura

Les juro, que cuando me llamo por mi apellido casi me dio un ataque, no es normal que me llame así, pero… respira SHAORAN respira.

-Eh? si chau Sakura.-dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, no puedo en los labios, si no me miraría mal

-Chau dijo ella

Listo esta decidido, hare que Sakura recupere la memoria y se acuerde de mi y de nuestro hijo, juro, lo juro… Espera Sakura, espérame…

WOW! recuerda recuerda! Doy fuerzas jaja oh ya dos meses y le crece la panza? okey soy rara en eso, pero NO IMPOOOORTA XD Shaoran hace aquí del padre preocupado por su novia(aun lo es no an roto, no lo escrito, y ni pienso hacerlo)pero Wino

Sakura esta en estado de recobrar la memoria ohhh, increíble khii increíble, graxias graxias aplausos jaaja Wino YA SE ACORDO DE TOMOYOOOOO Y UN POKITO DE ERIOOL Y SHAORAN, graxias x sus reviews:

kagome555m Karen89 galletitaanonima

Befas(o como se escriba) las kelo muxoo ( paresco de calle okey ._.) graxias las quiero, déjenme reviews nol es cuesta solo su opinión importa( sone a una radio…RADIO CAPITAL XD PUAJAJAJAJA) chay chicas cuídense del dengue, yo estoy mal, estoi igual que Sakura, pero no la amnesia sino los dsmayos( y no no es embarazo1!) pero Wino… bye bye chicas las qiero BYE

By: Sakukhii


	12. Chapter 13 Ella,Al fin se dio cuenta

Las clases transcurrieron normal, Sakura ya había recordado un poco más sobre Eriol, la otra vez le pregunto a Shaoran, porque esa vez que la fueron a visitar, dijo que ella era su novia?, él sudo en frio, le dijo que ella lo descubriría.

Ding Dong

Hora de recreo(o receso)

Los chicos estaban yendo a la cafetería, pero Sakura le agarro algo.

-Ay! Argh!-dijo ella quejándose

-Que pasa Sakura-dijo Tomoyo

-Du..duele-dijo

-Ay no-dijo Eriol

Sakura se tocó el vientre, a ver, ya pasaron unos meses osea… ya tiene 4?

-Ash!-dijo antes de correr al baño

-Sakura!-dijo Tomoyo y nosotros

Tomoyo fue la única que entro, ya que es baño de chicas, unos minutos después, salieron.

-Sakura, te encuentras bien?-dijeron Eriol y Shaoran

-Ah? si, ya mejor-dijo ella

-Vamos a la enfermería o…

-NO!-dijo Shaoran y Sakura

-Ahhh! peeeeeeeeeeeeeerdooooooooon-dijo Eriol

-Perdonado-dijo ella

********************************* Ya en la salida*******************

-Chicos, ya me voy a mi casa-dijo Sakura

-Okey Sakurita, me llamas cualquier cosa-dijo Tomoyo

-Chau, Sakura-dijo Eriol

-Chau, Eriol Tomy!-dijo ella

-Te acompaño-dijo Shaoran

-No es necesario-dijo ella

-No, enserio…y si te pasa algo en el camino?-dijo él, tratando de convencerla

-Um? está bien Li-dijo ella

-Llámame Shaoran, no me gusta que me llamen por el apellido-dijo el, claro, el sabia que odiaba que le llamaran por el nombre pero era Su Sakura, SUYA!

-Jeje-dijo ella, recogiéndose unos de sus mechones y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.-Okey, vamos…Shaoran?-dijo agarrándole de la mano

-Em…Si-dijo él.

Caminaron mucho rato… hablaron sobre los recuerdos de Sakura, lastimosamente no recordaba mas de Shaoran, él la quería hacer recordar, pero como? además él creía que ella tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta.

-Shaoran, te voy a hacer una pregunta, pero no te rías! okey

-Okey-respondió el

-Yo… Estem…estoy gorda?-dijo ella

…

De que si se encontraba gorda? claro está embarazada!

-Yo… bueno… solo… un poquito-dijo el

-Um… si lo sé, desde que estuve mal, como de todo, hasta acabo todo la comida que hay en la cocina, ya son aproximadamente 4 meses de q estoy engordando-dijo ella

-Así?-dijo el

-Si, además, mi hermano me molesta diciéndome, "unos meses mas y vas a dar a luz" jajá-dijo ella

Shaoran trago saliva, su hermano sabia lo de su embarazo, y le hacía bromas al respecto.

-Además, veces en cuando, digo cuántos meses estoy gorda, 4 meses? luego me mato de la risa, porque parece que estuviera contando cuantos meses tengo de embarazo-dijo ella riéndose

-Y si estuvieras embarazada?-dijo Shaoran, para después taparse la boca.

-Qué? um, si lo estuviera, claro que lo tendría, sería muy joven para eso, pero…

Shaoran la miro

Sakura lo miro

-Pienso que tener un bebé es un regalo, y si no lo hago nacer seria asesina, además...es mi bebé, así sea madre soltera-dijo ella sonriéndole

-Sakura…-dijo él, no lo pensó y la beso, la beso y la beso.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, estaba asustada y nerviosa, ella había perdido la memoria, ella pensaba que era su primer beso que daba, luego cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Casi unos largos minutos, se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron, la que estaba más sonrojada era Sakura, Shaoran también lo estaba, pero menos que ella, ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Shaoran, po…porque lo hiciste?-dijo ella

-Disculpa, me deje llevar por mis impulsos-dijo el

-Debes aprender a controlarlos-dijo ella

-Ya lo sé, ya cometí uno de mis impulsos-dijo el sonriendo

-El besarme?-dijo ella

-No.-dijo el

-Entonces qué?-dijo ella

-Hump, no te lo puedo decir.-dijo el

-Porque?

-Es un secreto-dijo el

-Cuéntamelo, si!

-Um, okey, pero no se lo digas a nadie-dijo el

-Prometido dijo ella

Shaoran se le acerco al oído y le dijo:

-Yo ya no soy virgen-dijo él en un susurro

-Ah!-dijo ella

-Lo vez… eso me pasa por no controlar mis impulsos.-dijo el tranquilamente

-Shaoran!-grito ella

-Jejeje

-Um… me imagino que fue hace poco no?-dijo ella

-Si, como lo sabes-dijo el

-Porque…tienes 14 a no?-dijo ella

-Si

-No creo que lo hiciste a los 13-dijo ella

-La quien perdió su virginidad conmigo tenía 13-dijo el

-QUE?-dijo ella

-Si, como lo oyes-dijo el

-Wow, me imagino… y esa chica es tu novia-dijo ella

-Si-dijo el

-Donde paso?-dijo ella

Shaoran la miro

-Lo…lo siento… esto debe ser vergonzoso para ti-dijo ella disculpándose

-No importa, fue en la playa, además, estábamos pasados de copas.-dijo un sonrojado Shaoran

-Así? porque tomaron?-dijo ella

-Eres la chica más preguntona que eh conocido en mi vida-dijo él

-Jeje, si lo sé-dijo ella

-En esa playa teníamos Eriol y yo un tío que es dueño de una discoteca, y nos ofreció alcohol cuando bailábamos.-dijo el

-Hoe-dijo ella

-Sí, estaba mal-dijo el

-Pero, me imagino que se cuidaron no?-pregunto ella

-Emm…-dijo Shaoran y agacho su cabeza

-No me lo contestes-dijo ella

-Vamos, Sakura-dijo esta vez el

-Okey, pero…

Esta vez ella lo beso, a lo cual dejo a un Shaoran en estado de Shock.

-Me robaste mi primer beso.-dijo ella

-Eso ya lo sabía-dijo el

-Como?-dijo ella

-Ya lo hice muchas veces.-dijo el poniendo fin a la conversación

*******************************En casa de Sakura************

Shaoran ya había dejado a Sakura en su casa, luego se fue. Ella se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de hacer la tarea, pero en sus pensamientos todavía estaba su "primer beso" con Shaoran.

-Ash! no me sale el maldito problema-dijo ella

Luego recordó sobre sus padres el porqué no estaban muertos…

FLASHBACK ( o Como se escriba!)

-Hermano, ya llegue!-dije

-Moustro… al fin llegaste… ya me extrañaba no escuchar pisadas-dijo el

-HERMANO!

-Jajaja-dijo Touya

Ding Dong!

-El timbre?-dijo Sakura.- Pero si es domingo!-dijo

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-dijo el

Touya fue a abrir la puerta, Sakura se sirvió su almuerzo, ya que llego a eso de las 4:00 pm

-Si-dijo Touya

-Hola… Touya-dijo alguien

-Que quie…ma…mamá-dijo el

-Quien es hermano?-dijo Sakura

-Sakura?-dijo alguien mas

-Si que pas…pa…pá?-dijo ella

-Hijos-dijo su padre

-Sakura, Touya-dijo su madre abrazando a Touya

-Que sucede aquí-dijo Touya

-No están alegres?-dijeron ellos

-No estaban muertos-dijo Sakura

-Quien les dijo eso?-dijo Fujitaka, papá de Sakura y Touya

-Jean Loun, tu amigo papá-dijo Touya

-Ya veo-dijo Nadeshiko.-Podemos pasar?-dijo ella

-Claro, es su casa después de todo-dijo Sakura

-Siempre tan amable Sakurita.-dijo su mama

**********Ya adentro*************

-Bueno, al parecer a habido una confusión aquí-dijo Nadeshiko

-Nos pueden contar que paso, porque dijeron q estaban muertos-dijo Touya

-Bueno… Ustedes recuerdas que, cuando fuimos de viaje a Hong Kong por un tiempo.-dijo su papá

-Si-dijeron los dos

-Tú lo recuerdas Moustro? tenia años-dijo Touya

-Sí, pero lo recuerdo, me puse a llorar-dijo Sakura

-Jajá, si lo recuerdo-dijo el

-Entonces, hubo un accidente en el avión, al parecer habían puesto una bomba allí.-dijo su madre

-Si Jean Loun me lo dijo-dijo Touya

-Y como saben, el avión explotó, pero su padre y yo nos salvamos, habían paracaídas y su padre los tomos. Al parecer mucha gente del avión murió y como eran la mayoría y no sabían nuestro paradero, nos dieron por muertos-dijo su padre

-Ah-dijo Sakura

-Ya veo-dijo Touya

-Ósea hemos vivido en una mentira, no saben cuánto eh llorado y Sakura lo mismo.-dijo Touya

Cuando Sakura escucho a su hermano decirle por su nombre, sabía que estaba molesto.

-Touya tranquilízate, no te imaginas cuanto yo también eh llorado mucho, sabia su sufrimiento, no saben, cuanto deseaba volver a verlos-dijo su madre

-En serio, estuvimos mucho tiempo en una isla, y también había algunas personas tristes y querían ver a sus seres queridos.-dijo su padre.- Pero, hace unas semanas, un helicóptero vino, paso por allí y nos rescato-dijo

-Estuvieron por años allí cierto-dijo Sakura

-Si-dijo su madre

Sakura no lo dudo y fue a abrazar a sus padres, Touya lo dudo, pero lo hizo también.

-No quiero volver a dejarlos, mis pequeños-dijo Nadeshiko

-Nosotros tampoco, mamá-dijeron los dos

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Las cosas que pasan eh…-dijo para si misma

DING DONG

-El timbre?-dijo ella

Ding Dong!

-Ya voy, ya voy.-dijo

En casa no había nadie, solamente estaba ella, bajo rápidamente sin tropezarse, abrió la puerta pero no había nadie.

-Eh? dice mi nombre-dije. Es un paquete, decía:

Para: Sakura Kinomoto

De: …

-Que extraño-dijo y cerró la puerta, subió a mi habitación y lo abrió. Era un álbum de fotos, unos chocolates, dulces, y una cajita.

-Que es esta cajit… ES UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO?-grito

Esperen, esperen, ahora que me acuerdo, no me viene la regla hace unos meses.

Ah, en ese álbum, están grabados, mi nombre, el nombre de Tomoyo y de Eriol y Shaoran, lo abrí, aparecí yo, luego una compañera de mi salón, luego otro compañero del salón, y luego otro compañero, luego, OH MY GOD! esa soy yo! estoy con un chico, un chico! Esperen es Shaoran? Lo estoy abrazando, le doy besos, estamos en la playa? ah no ah no! esto me suena raro.

Alto…

Esto es…

_**- yo no quiero que me revisen**_

_**-Pero-dijo el**_

_**-Me van a tocar-dijo ella**_

_**-Sakura**_

_**-Yo solo quiero que me toques tu!**_

_**Silencio**_

_**-Sakura**_

_**. yo …**_

Noooooo!-grite

Agarre la cajita, me hice la prueba, la deje en el baño, esperé el tiempo que se tenía que esperar, revise, casi se me salen mis ojos.

-Dos rayitas significan que no es, cierto?-dije, y mire las instrucciones.

-Estoy…

-Estás encinta.-dijo alguien

-AH!

-Perdón por asustarte-dijo

-Her…hermano-dijo ella

-Yo ya lo sabía.-dijo Touya

-Como?-dijo el

-Yo conozco al padre de tu hijo-dijo Touya

-Y quién es?

-Tú tienes que descubrirlo por si sola-dijo el

–No lo se…

_**- no crees que pasara nada no?**_

_**-No te preocupes-la beso.- Y si pasa me hago responsable de todo**_

NOOOOOOOOOO! NO LO DEJES ALLI SAKUKHII! YO: CALMATE AMY! ACUERDATE QUE SE ME HACE TARDE, ESTUDIO! AMY: PERO ESTA EMOCIONANTE! YO: YA! NO PUEDO LO HARE DESPUES AMY: ABUUUU

GRAXIAS X SUS REVIEWS:

Karen89

Mariana

kagome555m

Creo que las fanficionadas se conectan mas en las noches jeje( según mi país) Bye bye chicas, estoy escribiendo otro fic, pero esto será de magia… y otra sobre vampiros( sorry, pero me mato amanecer part 2) abuuu ya wino bye bye girl

Y recuerden! Smile, sonrían! xQ dije eso? amy:Asi eres tu, y ponte a escribir el fic! yo: tengo clases!

Bye, besos chicocas

By:Sakukhii


	13. Chapter 14

Las cosas están ahora más extrañas que nunca, resulta que tengo amnesia, me desmayo y todo eso, pero lo que más me asusta en estos momentos, es que…es que…ESTOY ENCINTA!

-Sakura!.-dijo su amiga

-Tomoyo?

-Sakura, buenos días.-dijo Eriol

-Sakura.-dijo Shaoran

-Hola, chicos.-dijo una preocupada Sakura

-Como te encuentras Sakura?.-dijo Eriol

-Bien…bien…bien. TOMOYO, necesito contarte algo, te la robo un momento Eriol.-dije

-Okey?.-dije el

Sakura jalo a Tomoyo hasta el baño

-Que sucede Sakurita

-Tomoyo, te voy a contar algo, pero prométeme, prométeme! que no le contaras a nadie.-dijo ella

-Si, te lo prometo Sakurita.- respondió ella

-Yo… esto… estoy embarazada.-dijo ella

Tomoyo estuvo callada, pero luego sonrió y la abrazo

-Sakurita, al fin te acuerdas de mí ahijado, y dime, recuerdas al padre?.-dijo ella

Sakura estaba en estado de shock, ahijado? ósea Tomoyo ya lo sabía? Si recordaba al padre?

-Si lose, pero…

-No recuerdas al padre?.-dijo Tomoyo

-No, tu sabes quien es Tomoyo.-pregunto ella

-Si

-Me puedes decir, por favor!

-Lo siento, pero pienso que tu lo debes recordar.-dijo Tomoyo

-Ya veo.-dijo.- Pero no importa, tengo que recordarlo, tanto por mi y por el.-dijo tocándose una pequeña barriguita

-Ay Sakura, te aseguro que pronto lo recordaras.-dijo ella

-Si…

En el salón, días despues******************************

-Que habrá pasado, la otra vez se fueron y nada mas.-se pregunto Shaoran

-Creo que… espera allí están.-dijo Eriol

-Sakura.-dijo Shaoran.-Que paso?

-Nada Shaoran nada.-dijo una sonrojada Sakura

Shaoran también se sonrojo, recordó lo que hicieron hace unos días.

-Shaoran necesito hablar contigo.-dijo Tomoyo

-De que se tra… lo jalo

-Ahora que Tomoyo

-Es sobre Sakura

-Que paso con ella?

-Ella…recordó que esta embarazada!

…

Shaoran

-Oh Tomoyo, lo recordó!.-dijo un alegre Shaoran

-Si, pero no te sigue, osea no te recuerda, osea tu eres el padre.-dijo ella

-Ya me trabaste

-Ash! osea que Sakura recordó lo de su embaraza pero no te recuerda aun a ti!

-Ya Tomoyo, mejor pégame

-Jeje

-Que bueno que se acuerde de nuestro hijo.-dijo mirándola, estaba leyendo un libro de Canciones para Paula, estaba bella como siempre, solo un poquito anchita, digo gordita por lo del embarazo.

-Si….-dijo una Tomoyo muy alegre sobre la gran noticia

-Que no me cuentan? me quede forever alone!.-protesto Eriol

-Me perdonas con un beso.-dijo Tomoyo

-Con dos.-dijo el

-Eriol!

-JEJE

-Bésense de una buena vez-dijo Shaoran

Muack!

-Es necesario el sonido.-dijo un furioso y fastidiado Shaoran

-Si.-dijeron los dos

***Con Sakura**

-Esta Paula, se ve que esta enamoradísima de Ángel.-dijo ella sonriendo

Shaoran estaba escuchando, se reía, le encantaba cuando hablaba sola

-Se besaron? cuando?.-dijo retrocediendo unas hojas y se puso a leer

_**-Puedo pedirte algo?-pregunto Ángel**_

_**Ella sonríe**_

_**-No hace falta, amor. Puedes besarme (fragmento de el libro" canciones para Paula")**_

Se besaron… mi primer beso fue con Shaoran, hace unos días…

_**-Sakura-dijo**_

_**-Dime-respondí**_

_**-A sido tu primer beso verdad- me dijo**_

_**-Em, si-dije muy bajito, como lo sabia!**_

_**Él sonrió**_

_**-Sabes una cosa- me dijo acercándose a mi oído. –El mío también.**_

-Que? que fue ese recuerdo? no fue mi primer beso hace días atrás, que es este recuerdo?

**Maldito mocoso!-dijo mi hermano, agarrando a Shaoran por el cuello, y dándole una bofetada**

**-Hermano, no te atrevas a golpearlo-dije, casi llorando**

**-Pero, Yuki, suéltame-dijo el**

**-Sak…ura-dijo Shaoran**

**-SHAORAN!-dije**

**-Estas bien-dije**

**-EJEM! sí, creo-dijo el **

**-Oh, Shaoran, me preocupaste mucho-dije**

**-Lo siento. Dijo el**

Se paro, miro a Shaoran, y fue donde el.

-Shaoran-dijo ella

-Dim…no pudo porque lo jalo hacia afuera (n.a: pobre Shaoran, lo paran jalando xD)

Sakura lo jalo hacia el patio, Shaoran estaba confundido, demasiado era poco, estaban de la mano, fueron a su lugar favorito del grupo, el árbol de cerezo, se sentaron, Sakura suspiro y dijo.

-Shaoran.-dijo ella

-Sakura.-dijo el

-Yo… estoy teniendo… recuerdo… donde es contigo.-dijo ella

-Así?

-Si

-Ah

…

…

**-Así?-dije dándole un beso**

**-Hace cuanto que no me besas?-dijo ella**

**-Um, creo que en todo este santo día- respondí**

**-Bésame-dijo ella**

**-Quieres que lo haga en frente de tanta gente. Dije yo por molestar.**

**-Oh Shaoran, si no lo haces tú lo hago yo**

-Lo vez.-dijo ella

-No

-Shaoran acabo de tener otro recuerdo.-dijo ella

-Y de que se trata…

-Te estoy besando

…

-Tienes otro recuerdo.-dijo el

-Umm,espera.-dijo ella concentrándose

**-Shaoran**

**-Si**

**-Te amo, nunca lo olvides-dijo ella sonriéndole y dándole su último beso**

**-Tú también sabes bien que yo también te amo-dijo el correspondiendo el beso.**

-Te amo.-dijo ella mirándolo

-Eh?

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides.- repitió su misma frase

Shaoran recordó ese mismo recuerdo, y le respondió

-Tú también sabes bien que yo también te amo-dijo

-Recuerdas?

-Algo

-Sabes quién soy.-dijo el

-Eres mí…

-Sakura!

-Ah?

-Sakura!-dijo otra vez

-Akane?

-Hola Sakura.-dijo ella

-Que haces aquí?

-bueno, primero que nada te venia a pedir disculpas por lo que te hice-dijo ella

-Akane…

-Enserio, perdón por lo que te hice por golpearte-dijo ella

-Akane…la abrazo

-Te perdono-dijo Sakura

-Gracias, gracias.-dijo Akane

Shaoran miraba con ternura a Sakura, sabía lo que Akane le hizo a Sakura, pero no le intereso

-Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir Akira me está esperando afuera.-dijo ella

-A dónde vas?.-dijo Sakura

-Me voy a Estados Unidos, con Akira, es como un escape de nuestras familias, te cuento después, me voy chau Sakura y gracias.-dijo abrazándola por última vez

-Si… te espero, tu llamada cierto.-dijo ella

-Sí, me voy bye Sakura, joven Li.-dijo ella corriendo

-Adiós Akane!

Akira estaba afuera, la abrazo, se despidió de Sakura, y se fueron en un auto.

-Sakura.-dijo Shaoran acercándose

-Shaoran.-dijo besándolo

-Que haces?

-Perdón.-dijo ella

-Sakura, ya me puedes decir que…

-Tu… eres mi novio y padre de mi hijo.- dijo ella

-Enserio, recordaste.-dijo Shaoran

-Si

-Sakura, te amo

-Yo también

Se besaron y Shaoran toco su barriga un poco grande y la beso, Sakura se sonrojo lo miro y se tomaron de la mano y se fueron al salón.

-Es cierto eso!.-dijo una emocionada Tomoyo

-Si, Tomoyo es verdad.-dijo Shaoran tocando el vientre de Sakura

-No me lo puedo creer.-dijo Eriol

-Al fin recobraste la memoria Sakurita.-dijo ella abrazándola con mucho cariño

-También me encontré con Akane.-dijo ella

-Akane?-dijo Eriol

-No es esa chica quien te dio una golpiza esa ve.-dijo Tomoyo

-Si, pero me pidió perdón y yo se lo concedí.-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Eres tan dulce y buena Sakurita.-dijo Eriol

-Si eres la mejor Sakura.-dijo Tomoyo

-Si lo es.-dijo Shaoran

-Jeje.-dijo Sakura

**********************Un mes después**********************

Una Sakura con unos 5 meses y medio de embarazo, estaba echada en la cama de su querido Shaoran.

-Sakura.-dijo Shaoran entrando

-Hola Shao.-dijo ella

-Como esta nuestro pequeñín!.-dijo el

-Shaoran, no se sabe si va a ser niño o niña!.-dijo ella

-Yo digo que va a ser niño.-dijo el

-Pues no se.- dijo ella

-Lo bueno es que es nuestro.- dijo Shaoran besando a Sakura

-Si.-dijo ella

Ring!

-El teléfono?.-dijo Shaoran

-No, la puerta, tontito es el teléfono anda a contestar.-dijo ella

-Ya voy mamá.-dijo el

-Jajaja e.e.- dijo ella

-Bueno.-dijo el

-Xiao lang!.-dijo alguien

-Meiling! cuanto tiempo.-dijo el

-Si primito lindo, oye te tengo una noticia.-dijo ella un poco triste

-Que paso.-dijo un Shaoran preocupado

-Tu… te han comprometido.-dijo el

-QUEEEEEEE!?

-Si, como lo oyes, tía Ieral me dijo que te contara que las empresa Loun le hizo esa propuesta a tía Ieral, y eso paso, ahora estas comprometido con la hija de esa empresa.-dijo ella

-No, no puedo.-dijo el

-Por que? si a ti ni te interesa o te interesaba el matrimonio, eres un chico frio, a que te apuesto que tu prometida saldrá corriendo.-dijo Meiling riéndose

-No mei, yo el cambiado mucho, además…

-Además?

-Yo… ya estoy comprometido con otra persona

-Qué?

-Como oyes ahora tú, tengo N-O-V-I-A

-No me lo puedo creer, pero… eso no es escusa.-dijo ella

-Si lo es

-Y por que? Tu madre no lo va a permitir.-dijo ella molesta

-Es porque… dentro de unos meses voy a ser padre

-Si meses, meses… espera…Que?

-Si mei, mi novia y yo esperamos a nuestro hijo

-No te creo

-Por que?

-Eres muy joven para eso, y no caeré en tu broma.-dijo ella

-A ya tu, bueno me yo no me casare con esa chica, Adiós.-dijo y corto la llamada

-Xiao… Xialolang!

************************************En la casa de Shaoran, en la cocina********

-Shaoran, que paso?.-dijo Sakura con un chocolate en la mano

-Nada.-dijo un preocupadísimo Shaoran

Sakura lo vio, fue donde el y lo abrazo

-A ti te pasa algo, cuéntame

-No se, como lo tomaras tu

-AH? tan malo es?

-Algo parecido

-Shaoran

-Yo, Sakura me han comprometido

-Qué? Por qué? Con quien?

-No sé, Con hija de una empresa de un tal Loun

-Espera…Loun?

-Si por?

-Loun! Jean Loun

-Si creo que si

-Si es el mejor amigo de mi padre

-Ah?

-Si, son amigos desde la universidad

-No me lo puedo creer

-Enserio

-Sakura

-Dime

-Vamos a hacer algo

-Que cosa

-Vamos, em espera

-Y a este que le pasa?

Shaoran se fue a su habitación, se demoro buen rato y luego regreso

-Que te paso?

-Sakura, creo que esto es muy rápido pero…

Se arrodillo, Sakura se impresiono

-Pero, es lo mejor, yo solo quiero estar contigo y con el bebé, además que te amo mucho, así como tú a mí, así que hazme el honor de

Saco una cajita de su bolsillo, Sakura se emocionó

-Quieres ser la próxima Señora Li, Sakura?.-dijo

**No LO DEJES ALLI! mátenme! xD nose que decir( mátenme?) si creo q eso**

**graxias x los reviews:**

**MayiLoza**

**MORENA**

**Mariana**

**Karen89**

**Bye bye chicas**

**me voy al cole, déjenme REVIEWS OKEY XD BYE BYE**

**BY:Sakukhii**


	14. Chapter 15

Awaaaaaaaa! Estoi de lo peor hoy dia! okey en primer lugar demore mucho esta vez en actualizar. el porque? fácil! Se fue en internet! okey no ._. la cosa es que yo tengo compu en mi cuarto y… el maldito Wi-fi no funciona! Argh! ya pero bueno… Ya estoy aca! Queria comentarles de algo antes de empezar el capi…Hubo un review que me dejaron del capi anterior, la cosa es que no me gusto mucho, claro no fue un insulto directo pero, um como explicarlo… asi! Fue muy malo(que infantil! Callate Amy) Claro que me bajo un poco mi autoestima(Un poco? te la pasaste llorando en tu cama) mentirosa! Es que llore xq mi madre rompió un poster que tenia en mi cuarto( Y que tiene que ver eso) Es que me costó muy caro!(y) 10 soles para ti no es nada?(Me callo me callo) Regresando al tema… No me gusto mucho el review( A mi tampoco) Solo voy a decir unas cosas: Yo puse que me podían dar un Review pero sin bajar la moral(busquen en el diccionario si no saben que es xD), segundo que mi fanfic es una gran ficción, no es la gran cosa, yo nunca quise que parecía real, osea de nuestro mundo(Ni que fuera de magia) era cambiar la historia, es cursi lo se, pero Y QUE? Yo se que algunas les encanta y a otras… Ya que digo pues, no soy nadie para juzgar si te gusta o no te gusta, simplemente debía no leer el fanfic o que se yo! La verdad es q no me causo daño o nada que ver, pero traten de no hacer eso, se imaginan, hay personas mas sensibles, que si le escriben eso pueden pensar hasta en el suicidio (La tía q es psicóloga te lo dijo no?) Shi *.*, Solamente eso era lo que quería decirles… Bueno ya basta de… de… Ash! Vamos con la historia. A leer se ha dicho

Capitulo 15: La distancia importa

-Que dices Sakura.-dijo Shaoran

-Shaoran yo

-Lo sé somos muy chicos cierto

-Pero, si es que

-No importa, sabes que no nos casaremos ahora no?

-Si lo se

-Solamente quiero estar junto a ti y con nuestro hijo

-Pero Shaoran, a ti ya te comprometieron

-Sakura, yo no me casare con alguien que no amo

-Pero si te enamoraste de mi en dos días, bueno creo que…podrías hacerlo de ella

-Estas queriendo decir que yo me enamoro así de rápido o quieres que me vaya!?

-Si! digo no… es que… nose

-Sakura, no tienes que estresarte

-Pero que quieres que haga, no le puedes mandar a la mierda a tu compromiso,

no es que no te quiera, o quiera que te vayas, si no sería lo mejor.-dijo ella

-Sakura, escapémonos

-Sabes perfectamente que no podemos

-Lo sé, pero está en juego nuestra felicidad, nuestro amor

-Shaoran, que más vamos a hacer

-Te acabo de pedir matrimonio y hasta ahora no me respondes

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo, pero ya te comprometieron, esta pelea no tiene sentido,

no podemos hacer nada entiendes, NO PODEMOS HACER NADA

-Sakura, no quiero que levantes la voz

-PERO QUE MIERDA QUIERES QUE HAGA!

-ACASO QUIERES QUE ME VAYA!.-dijo él, otra vez

-Largarte…

-Que?

-Que te largues.-dijo ella

-Sakura yo

-LARGATE NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA MAS, LARGATE CON TU PROMETIDA, YA LARGATE YA!

-NO PUEDO, ES MI DEPARTAMENTO PARA TU INFORMACION.-dijo el

-Entonces soy yo la que se va, pero eso sí, lárgate de Japón, vete pues, anda, te doy mi permiso Shaoran

-Estas terminando conmigo?

-Eso… termino contigo

-Sakura espera

-NO ME SIGAS

-SAKURA

Una parejita que entraba recién a su departamento escucho los gritos, y fueron rápidamente donde ellos.

-Sakurita.-Dijo Tomoyo, siguiéndola

-Shaoran que sucede, que problemas hay.-dijo Eriol

-Sakura, ese es problema.-dijo Shaoran muy molesto

-Que carajos hiciste ahora Shaoran Li

-Nada, yo no hice nada, la que hizo este problema es mi madre

-Tu madre?

-Si mi madre, ella me…

-Te comprometió por qué sabía que mi hijo era frio como el hielo y que nunca iba a tener una familia a menos que lo comprometa.-dijo alguien

Eriol y Shaoran se congelaron, esa voz, tan rígida y a la vez dulce, la conocían, cuando se dieron la vuelta, estaba allí, si, allí esta ella, Ieral Li.

-Madre. Tía.-dijeron los dos

-Eriol?.-pregunto ella. No se supone que estas en Inglaterra?

-Yo? no tia, se e…equi…voca.-dijo en un tartamudeo

-Entonces que haces aquí en Japón

-La misma pregunta le hago a usted Madre.-dijo Shaoran

-Xiao lang, hijo mío, eh venido a llevarte de nuevo a Hong Kong

-Que? por que?

-No te lo dijo Mei ling? Le dije que te llamara, de seguro ya sabes sobre tu prometida

-Si

-Prometida?.-Dijo Eriol.- Esa era la razón por la que Sakura salió corriendo?.-se pregunto

********************Donde nose, Sakura y Tomoyo**********

-Sakura, espera.-dijo Tomoyo

-Tomoyo?

-Que te sucede, estas llorando?

-SI! Tomoyo lo odio.-dijo ella

-Odio? a quien?, tu eres la persona a quien no odia a nadie

-Pero el hizo que me convirtiera en todo lo contrario.-dijo lloriqueando

-Te refieres a Shaoran?

-SI! no lo quiero volver a ver nunca mas Tomoyo, ayúdame

-Sakura es tu novi…

-Rompimos, rompimos Tomoyo

-Por que?

-Yo le termine a él

-Sakura no entiendo, hace poco le recordaste y estas embarazada de el

-Que sirve ya

-A que te refieres con eso?

-Shaoran… esta… comprometido con otra persona

-QUE?

**************************CON ERIOL Y SHAORAN**********

-Vamos hijo, el vuelo sale en una hora.-dijo ella

-Mamá no me puedo ir

-Por que? soy tu madre vamos he dicho

-Como Usted diga madre

-Muy bien, anda a hacer rápidamente tu maleta… tu también Eriol.

-Que?

-Anda o llamo a tu madre

-Voy tia

-Algo tiene Xiaolang, que le pasara?

-Que haras ahora

-Nada

-Como que nada? vas a dejar a Sakura? Como si nada? Esta embarazada, que haras ahora Shaoran?

-No puedo hacer nada, porque? no puedo, no es que no quiera abandonarla, sabes que mi madre me acaba de comprometer con nose quien, pero…ASH! MIERDA! ERIOL ESTOY JODIDO

-Y que hiciste para que ella lo entendiera?

-Le propuse matrimonio

-Que?

-Si lo hice, ella acepto, pero no podemos

-Son muy jóvenes, en verdad ustedes dos llevaron la vida muy rápida

-Jeje

-Ahora te quieres casar? eso sería bueno, pero mira, tu madre está en la puerta y tu Sakura, con Tomoyo

-Con Tomoyo?

-Madre?!

-Tomoyo esta acá? ay qué bien su madre estaba preocupada

-Tía Ieral, No vamos a ir con Tomoyo cierto?

-Si

-Qué? Tomoyo no puede ir porque… está estudiando y…y… está en un concurso de canto!

-De canto?

-Si madre, Tomoyo entro a un concurso de canto así que no la molestemos

-Okey, no irá con nosotros

-Okey

-Me retiro ,apúrense, los espero abajo

-Si madre

-Si tía

Cierra la puerta

-MIERDA…MIERDA MIERDA

-Que haces?

-Llamando a Tomoyo

-Para?

-Y encima lo preguntas? Sakura esta con ella, además me tengo que despedir

-Joder!

-Alo?

-Tomoyo, soy Eriol

-Que paso'?

-Me voy

-A donde?

-A Hong Kong con Shaoran

-QUE? PORQUE!

-Tia Ieral esta aca y nos esta llevando

-Pero…okey…esta bien…-dijo una Tomoyo llorando

-No llores

-Si lo se, hasta cuando

-No lo se, estas con Sakura

-Si, estoy en su casa, te pido un favor.-dijo Tomoyo

-Cual?

-Cuídate mucho amor y también cuida a Shaoran, que no le pase nada con esa prometida que tiene.

-Esta bien y tu prométeme algo

-Que cosa?

-Tu también te me cuidas mucho, y también a Sakura, por favor, cuida a nuestro ahijado

-Esta bien, te amo

-Yo te amo también, te llamo cuando llegue

-Esta bien, chau

…

-Y?

-Están en casa de Sakura

-Ya veo

Shaoran agarro sus cosas, justo cuando la cierra, se cae algo, era las fotos que se tomaron Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y él cuándo fueron de paseo al parque de aguas que hay, están secos, y en las otras, bien empapados, sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se fue, porque vio una foto con estas ellos dos, el abrazándola y tocando su pequeño vientre y Sakura sonriente y tocando su brazo, sin darse cuenta cayó una lagrima de sus ambarinos ojos, quien capto eso fue Eriol.

-Vámonos Eriol

-Si

************************Con Sakura y Tomoyo^*************

Sakura ya estaba calmada, dejo de llorar, pero solamente estaba pálida y un poco triste, Tomoyo la veía y le subía el ánimo como sea, pero ella no hacía caso, cuando Tomoyo termino de hablar con Eriol, tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas y contarle a Sakura.

-Sakura-Dijo Tomoyo entrando a su cuarto, ya que había salido a hablar con Eriol

-Que pasa tomy?- Respondió ella

-Es que…- se arrodilla donde Sakura

-Que te sucede? Ahora… Tomoyo, porque lloras?

-Ay Sakurita, la madre de Shaoran ha venido a Japón, y Eriol y Shaoran se van a ir a Hong Kong.-dijo entre lagrimas

-Tomoyo… lo siento, es mi…"suspiro"….es mi culpa

-No Sakurita, no lo es

-A no?

-No te equivocas, es la tía Ieral

-Tía Ieral?

-Es la madre de Shaoran y mi tía… claro de parte de Eriol

-Entonces…

-Ella vino a llevarse a Shaoran, pero como vio a Eriol, el también se va…

-Cuan…Cuánto tiempo van a estar allí, digo en Hong Kong?

-No lo sé, me imagino hasta que Shaoran se case

-Ah…

-Sakura, no vas a hacer nada?

-No

-Porque?

-En realidad no puedo hacer nada, Tomoyo, nada, le eh mandado a la mierda a Shaoran y no puedo hacer otra cosa

-No lo quieres ver por última vez?

-Te digo, Tomoyo, me moriré de tristeza si lo vuelvo a ver…

-Sabes, ese niño o niña que llevas en el vientre, es de el, sea como sea, te hara recordar a el

-Si… pero el o ella no tiene la culpa de nada

-Si… entonces, nos vamos de compras?

-Ahora?

-Claro, es sábado, y no podemos estar lloriqueando toda la tarde

-Okey, acepto vamos

******************En el aeropuerto***********

-Ya es hora de irnos.-dijo su madre

-En un momento madre

-Si tía

-Okey los espero en el avión, pero no se me demores!

-Si mamá, si Tía

-Adonde vamos?

-Me… Voy a comprarle un regalo a Tomoyo

-Y quien se lo va a dar

-Yo

-Tú?

-Yo soy su novio no?

-Y cómo vas a saber donde esta, acaso tienes GPS de ella?

-Graciosito no? me dijo que iba a ir a la plaza a comprar con Sakura, ya sabes, para que no estén tristes

-Oh!

-Disculpe señorita, cuánto cuesta esto?

-15 dólares

-Okey, tome

-Um, aquí tiene su ticket, su regalo y su vuelto gracias por su compra

-Compraste dos regalos?

-Romeo, para tu información es para Tomoyo y Sakura

-Que haces tú! es mi mujer

-Cooooooooooooreccion! ya no es tu mujer, no es nada tuyo, ella te rompió, recuerda tonto

-Ash!

-Pero tú amigo y primo mío, jeje, tu ya la hiciste mujer antes de tiempo, eso es lo único tuyo

Sonrojo

-Sabes? te ves tan rico cuando te sonrojas

-Cállate Eriol

-Pissss! Eriol

-Ah?

-Tomoyo?

-Shhh! Hola chicos, eh venido a despedirme, pero solo por un momento

-Por que?

-Sakura se entretuvo con unos peluches de la tienda

-Ah?

-Algún encargo?

-Sí, primero.- Eriol le dio un beso fugaz a Tomoyo.- No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar

-Si lo sé, suelo dejar encantos a mi Eriol

.Bueno, toma, es un regalo

-Para mí? gracias

-De nada, y este, es de Shaoran, le das a Sakura

-Qué?

-Sí, yo le lo voy a entrega…

-TOMOYO!

-Ups! me voy, chau amor, Shaoran!

Beso rápido entre Eriol y Tomoyo

-Chau

********Unos meses mas (okey casi unos 2 años, después de la despedida) *****************

Un Shaoran de 17 años ( ya tiene 17? cierto, ya paso julio 13 xD) estaba echado en la cama de su enorme habitación, estaba molesto y con su típico seño fruncido, estar al lado de su prometida es muy molesto para él, demasiado molesto.

-Esta chica es peor de lo que pensaba.-dijo el

-Dímelo a mí, se me la pasa coqueteándome.-dijo alguien abriendo la puerta

-Eriol, hola

-Primito, debes de estar agotado

-Más que eso.-dijo el sentándose de su cama.

-Cuantas beses ya te ha besado?

-Hoy, pues, rompió su record, me ha besado cada segundo, ella siempre se queja

-De que se deja.-dijo Eriol riendo

-Tú lo sabes

-Ah! te refieres que porque tu no le correspondes nunca los besos que da ella, o que tu nunca la besas ni le demuestras algo de afecto?

-Las dos

-Wow Xiaolang! Pero, ya sabes porque lo haces.

Ring Ring!

-Quien te llama?

-No lo se, es numero desconocido

-Contesta

RING!

-Alo?

-Alo? Eriol?

-Si habla Eriol, de parte de quien?

-Amor… ya no me reconoces

-TOMOYO?

-Lo recordaste, se gano la lotería Joven

-Tomoyo, mi amor, como estas, nunca te pude llamar porque…

-Me contaron que en el concilio Li, hubo una enorme fiesta y que a alguien le robaron el cel

-A Xiao lang también okey!

-Y yo que tengo que ver aquí?

-Shaoran! Hola

-Hola tomy, mira, se me mal acostumbro que me llamen Xiao lang y digamos que decirle en japonés mi nombre…

-Te trabo un poco?

-Si

-Jeje, oh casi se me olvida, chicos, les tengo una sorpresa…

-Que cosa?

-Es sobre Sakura y yo

-Que le paso!.-dijo Shaoran asustado!

-Nada, ella esta bien

-Ya veo.- suspiro

-Bueno, quiero decirles que a Saku y a mi nos a salido un trabajo de periodismo y diseño de modas, y como ella es la periodista y yo la modista, pues el trabajito ese es donde están ustedes, Hong Kong!

-QUE!

-Enserio, no me crees?

-NO, si te creemos

-Bueno, ya estamos hospedadas en unos de los hoteles de Hong Kong

-En donde es?

-No lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa

-Ya…?

-Uno de estos días los ire a visitar, asi que arreglen sus desordenados cuartos.

-TOMOYO!

-Bueno, creo que ire para el dia de maña…

-Pasa algo Tomoyo?.-dijo Eriol

-Tomoyo?.-dijo Shaoran

-Ya cariño, ya viene mami!.-dijo una Tomoyo con voz muy dulce

-Mami!.-dijo una voz muy graciosita

-MAMI?.-dijeron ellos dos a la vez

-Tomoyo, ya llegue!

-Sakurita! este… chicos mañana nos vemos, bye

-Tomoyo espe…

-Sakura esta aquí…

-Shaoran, sabias que ahora, la puedes volver a recuperar

-Recuperar

-No escuchaste la voz de un pequeñin por allí

-Si, crees que Sakura tenga un hermanito?

-XIAO LANG! no recuerdas a tu hijo

-MIERDA! se me olvido Eriol, Sakura trajo a nuestro hijo aca!

-Ni modo, si calculo bien ya bien un año y unos meses

-Me muero por conocerlo!

-Mi ahijado!

-Mi hijo!

-Hijo, Xiao lang?

-AHHHHHHHHHH!

-De que están hablando?

-San…

-San! solo me diras eso querido prometido

-Que tiene eso de malo

-Me llamo San Loun! próxima de Li!

-Y… el compromiso se puede anular…

-NO, porque Xiao no tiene ningún compromiso con alguien

-Oh si lo tiene…

-A que te refieres con eso?

Si lo se! me entrego me pueden cortar en pedacitos! okey no, ola, despuesde unos meses? creo? ejeje okey perdón x mi ausencia! tal vez me demore de nuevo en actualizar! pero este capi es largo espero q lo disfruten! Y a los q leen Diferentes pero unidos… actualizare muy pronto! Bye y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo

Creo q este es un regalo de navidad Xd

By: Sakukhii


	15. Chapter 16

Quiero pavo! digo ejem… Ola estem que digo la pasaron bien en navidad? yo requeté bien! :D bueno bueno me pongo a escribir… A leer se a dicho

Sakura Card captor no me pertenece si no a las chicas de Clamp y bla bla bla :D ya me imagino que se la saben

****************Cap15(creo o 16?): Somos casi iguales!*********************

Era ya de mañana, la luz del sol de Hong Kong ya estaba empezando a alumbrar el cuarto del joven Li Xiao lang.

-Ring!

-Ah?

-Eh?

-Eriol!

-Jajaja perdón, pero tenía que hacerlo

-Ponerme el celular en mi oreja!

-Jajaja

-Okey! para que me levantaste maldita sea!

-Ah? ya no te acuerdas!

-Em? No?

-Hoy viene Tomoyo!

-Ay cierto!

-Cámbiate Rápido!

-Okey…espera porque?

-Facil, San vendrá en cualquier momento

-Mierda! …

5 minutos después

-Listo!

-Vamos! rápido

-Corre!

*************Corriendo! xd********************

-Y!

-Y que?

-A donde vamos!

-Eh? pues…

-Eriol?

-Dios! otra vez no!

-ERIOL!

-Ash! Akizuki!

-Nakuru!

-Ashhhhhh! Nakuru

-Como esta mi primito lindo y chiquitito!

-Ahogándose Nakuru

-Xiaolang! Hola, como estas!

-Mas o menos! pero un favor, puedes soltar a Eriol?

-Oh, verdad

-Cof Cof Cof!

-Estas bien?

-Cof Cof No… COF! Listo ya estoy mejor!

- ._.

-No me pongan esas caras

-Nakuru necesito tu ayuda!

-Dime Xiao

-Puedes distraer por hoy a San, nose, llendo al cine de compras, yo que se

-Sabes que eso te va a costar!

-Cuanto!

-Me dejes conducir tu carro nuevo!

-Mañana okey! pero no lo toques cuando vallas a mi casa

-Okey, okey

-Gracias

-Entonces me voy a hacer lo que tu dijiste

-Andale!

-Bye!

-Uf! Quien dijo que nakuru era mala persona

-Presente

-Okey solo tu

-Que vamos a hacer ERIOL!

-Bueno, comprar algo a Tomoyo

-Bueno!

-Ahhhhhhhhh! no puede ser es Xiao lang y Eriol-kun!

-Esto no nos esta pasando!

-Vamos chicas!

-Corre Corre!

*************En una cafetería******************

-Un capuchino por favor!

-Okey un momento

-Chicos, saben del paradero de Eriol y Xiaolang

-Pues, no te sabria decir

-Yo si

-Igual yo

-Dime Christian

-Alli en la esquina

-Eh?

Allí estaban, corriendo, detrás de ellos chicas!, como locas persiguiéndolos

-Joven aquí tiene su pedido

-Gracias, aquí tiene y quédese con el vuelto

-Como?

-Corran!

Eh aquí una gran persecución

-Hola chicos.-dijeron eriol y shaoran

-Donde demonios se nos metieron ah?.-dijo Christian

-Ocupados, lo siento no fuimos a los ensayos.-Dijo Shaoran

-Claro.-dijo alguien

-Enserio Takeru.-dijo Shaoran

-Tu los crees, Kei?.-dijo takeru

-No te sabria decir y tu? Michael?.-dijo Kei

-Naa.- Dijo Michael

-Gracias, que lindos son.-dijo Eriol

-Eriol no saques tu mujer okey.- Dijo Christian

-Jaja

-Eriol, te suena, ir a casa, visita de alguien importante para ti?

-Carajo! se me olvido

-De que seguimos corriendo cuando las fan ya no nos siguen?-dijo Takeru

.Eso no

-Entonces

-Eriol, Shaoran?

-Ah?

Era una muchacha de ojos amatistas, cabellos largos hasta su formada cintura, estaba con un jean normal y polo suelto, poco maquillaje.

-Quien eres?.-dijo Eriol

-Jajajajajajaja.-empezo a reírse

-Que es gracioso?.-Dijo el

-Eriol… sigues siendo un estúpido retardado mental?

-Espera tu no eres nadie para decirme eso

-Ah? nadie?

-Eh?.-Eriol se sonrojo por la poca distancia que había con la chica.

-No sabia que el regalo que me diste fuera una linda pulsera

Eriol abrió los ojos

-Tu eres…

-Yo quien sere estúpido

-Ash! Tomoyo!.- y la abrazo

-Tomoyo?.-dijeron todos, a excepción de Shaoran

-Seras!.- dijo Tomoyo, y lo beso

-Beso? se están besando!.-dijeron menos Shaoran

-Quien es Xiaolang?

-Ah es su novia

-Ah… su novia?!

-Shaoran!.-dijo ella y fue a abrazarlo!

-Tomy, como haz estado!

-Bien! y tu?

-Acabo te parar de una persecución

-De tus fan?

-Eh como sabes?

-Esto te suena? _I remembered black skies / the lightning all around me__  
__I remembered each flash / as time began to blur_

-Wow!

-Que hermosa voz

-Gracias chicos

-Como sabes del grupo?

-Pues se puso de moda en Japon sabias?

-Asi?

-Sabes que estudio diseño y eh visto a chicas y chicos en pasarelas asi que veces en cuando ponían sus canciones, ahora la ponen a cada rato.

-Asu!

-Si!

-Bueno Tomoyo, a que viniste

-Pues…

-Dime!.-dijo Shaoran

-Pues yo…

Ring!

-Ay, disculpen!

-Alo?

_-Tomoyo, donde estas?_

-Sakurita, em, pues estoy con

_-Eriol?_

-Como lo supiste?

_-Por que ayer te comportabas muy raro_

-Sakura por favor

_-Lose, es tu novio, andale pasea un rato._

-Okey, gracias Sakurita

_-De nada_

_-Oye después voy_

-Em!

_-Si yo también quiero saludar a Eriol_

-Pe…pero sabes las consecuencias!

_.Lose! da igual_

-Bueno, hasta después

_-Bye!_

-Uf!

-Quien era

-Sakura

Shaoran sintió su corazón latir mas y sus mejillas sonrojarse

-Um…que pasa

-Na…nada

-Bueno, vamos a pasear!

-Okey estoy aburrido vamos!

****************************La la… 5h después******************

-Y yo le dije piripitiflautica!.-dijo Christian

-JAJAJA.-dijeron todos

- NO! era yo le dije chupa al perro!

-Ajajajaja

Ring!

-Un toque

-Alo?

-Okey Tomoyo, dije que paséate pero no tanto, donde estas?

-Lo siento Sakurita, estoy en el StarBucks de la calle Cerezo

-Asi? voy para alla

-Eh?

-Estoy cerca de allí, Sali a comprar unos chocolates

-Saku… okey ven te espero

-Okey, ya voy

-Dios!

-Que paso Tomy?

-Espero que hoy te hallas bañado Shaoran!

.Eh?

-Jajaja

-No era broma

-OOOOOkeyy! porque?

-Sakura viene en camino!

-Que!

-Quien es Sakura?.-dijeron los chicos

-Una… una chica ni modo no?

-AHHHHHHHH

Voy a esperarla

-Anda

Tomoyo se fue a la puerta y salió

-Mierda! y ahora Eriol!

-Eh? que pasa Shaoran?

-Ahora, no estoy preparado

-Tienes que ser fuerte

-Porque? Que no nos cuentan? Xiaolang estas palido!

-Ya lo verán.- dijo Eriol

**********************Afuera****************

-Sakura!

-Tomoyo!

-Tia

- Poco esta mi pequeña

-Ejeje allí queriendo dormir

-Vamos adentro!

-Si quiero volver a ver a Eriol

-Y si te digo que está acompañado?

-Eh?

Sakura entro, pero fue primero a darse un retoque a su maquillaje, Tomoyo tenía a la bebe en sus manos, pero cuando fue acercándose

-Chicos volvi.-dijo Tomoyo

-Tomy! al fin… y eso?.- dijo Erio

-Ah esto?.-dijo apuntando el bulto

-Si eso.-dijo Shaoran y sus amigos

-Tal vez…

-Que cosa pasa?

-AY!

Todos se quedaron mirando a una chica muy bella, de cabellos castaños largos y ojos verde esmeralda, un poco de rimer y brillo en los labios, tenia la mirada fija en Tomoyo, para luego mirar a todos.

-Quien es?.-dijeron todos

Tomoyo cae al piso( estilo anime) con el bulto en sus manos pero levantado

-Ash!

-Tomy que pasa?.-dijo Sakura

-No… no te

-Ah?.-dijo ella mirando a un ojiazul, rápidamente capto bien esos ojos, luego sonrio y toco su mano, Eriol se sonrojo.

-Eriol, tanto asi te vas a olvidar de mi?

-Eh? sabes mi nombre?

-Ay muchachito, eres mi mayor, y sigues siendo asi? cuánta razón tenía Tomoyo

-Y la sigo teniendo

-Bueno, que no sabes quién soy? enserio?

-No, nada enserio

-Um, okey te lo digo de una vez

Shaoran estaba confundido, quien era ella, tal vez sea…

-Hola joven Eriol Hiraguizawa, soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto de volver a verlo.

En eso algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Eriol y Shaoran, porque olvidaron que Tomoyo les dijo que ella vendría.

-Mami!

-Eh?.-dijeron todos los presentes

-Ejeje ven para aca pequeña

-Sakura, esa niña

-Ella? es mi hija…

-Hija… hija… hija.- se repetía esa palabra en la cabeza de Shaoran

-Sucede algo, tu lo sabias

-Claro que si! estem, puedo verla si ¡!

-Si, aquí tienes

-A ver…

Shaoran quería verla, asi que se acerco un poco al igual que sus amigos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando…

-Se esta despertando…

Cuando esa pequeña abrió sus ojos, se pudo ver claramente los ojos de él, sus ojos estaban allí, esos ojos marrones, combinación de ámbar y chocolate, si, en realidad, esos ojos de la pequeña eran suyos.

-Su nombre es Nadeshiko

-Nadeshiko?.-dijeron todos

-Porque, tiene algo de malo?

-No nada que ver

-Oye, Sakura

-Dime

-Ella tiene los ojos de…

-Shaoran.-dijo Tomoyo

Suspiro, de parte de Sakura

-Si, siempre me lo recuerdan al padre…

-Al padre… PADRE!.-dijeron todos los amigos de Eriol y Shaoran

-Tu eres el padre Xiaolang!

-Sha… Shaoran?

-Ho…hol…hola … Sak…Sakura

-Tanto tiempo.-dijo ella

-Em, si.-dijo el

La parejita estaba siendo mirada por todos los mirones, okey, sus amigos

-Sakura yo…

-Shaoran yo…

-Tu primero

-No tu primero

-Tu

-Tu!

-Cállense o se me van a besar al igual que paso en la playa!.-dijo Tomoyo

Sonrojo

-Se besaron en la playa?

-Hace años

Que!

-Éramos novios

-Éramos…

A Shaoran se le partió el corazón cuando escucho eso

-Pero lo vamos a arreglar

Volvio a latir

-A que viniste a Hong Kong?

-A tomar unas clases particulares

-Ya veo.

-Pa… papi

-Eh?

-Te esta llamando a ti Shaoran?

-Creo que si

-Papi!

-Voy

Y por primera vez en su vida, cargo a su hija, su primera hija. Sintio una carga eléctrica cuando la cargo, sus manitas de la pequeña le tocaban la cara y se reia, venían sus ojos, los dos ambares.

-Mami

-Te llama Sakura

-Eh? si ya voy

Sakura se acerco y cuando la iba a tomar…

-Mami… Papi!

Sakura y Shaoran miraron a la bebe cuando dijo eso, y luego se miraron, esas miradas, cuandos años, tanto tiempo sin ver esos ojos, de cada uno, sin darse cuenta sus labios se iban juntando, y se dieron un beso pequeño y suave.

-Um, Shaoran…

-Dime

-Yo, quería decirte que lo siento

-Porque?

-Por lo que paso hace tiempo, por la pelea, por todo.

-No Sakura, la culpa es mia, no debí dejarte sola

Se abrazan un poco, ya que sus manos están con Nadeshiko

-Y… tu prometida?

-San?

-Asi se llama?

-Si San Loun

-Dios yo… lo siento, te acabo de besar, mejor me voy.

-No, espera

No se dieron cuenta que los chicos se habían ido, cuando se fueron?

-Mi prometida, es de los peor, se me la pasa muy pegada a mi, a cada rato me besa, y se queja porque yo nunca le respondo.

-Entonces?

-Eso, Sakura, puede dejar de ser mi prometida… si sabe que tengo otro compromiso

-Como cual?

-Que embarace a mi ex, y que aun al sigo amando, y que ya tengo a una hija

-Sonó un poco raro, pero esta permitido?

-En mi familia, si, cuando uno se compromete, pero antes a tenido otro compromiso y d ese compromiso sale otras cosas, pues la prometida o prometido sale siendo con la que tuvo su compromiso anterior.

Me trabaste un poco, osea tu puedes anular tu compromiso?

-Si

-Shaoran!.-dijo Sakura abrazándolo

Esta vez dejo a Nadeshiko en su coche, y también abrazo a Sakura

-Espera… Nadeshiko, no tiene apellido

-Que?

-Bueno si lo tiene

-Entonces

-Le puse el tuyo

-ENSERIO

-SI, lo siento yo no

-No Sakura, es mi hija merece mi apellido

-Tu nunca cambias no?

-Tu si

Sonrojo

-Vamos, te voy a ir a presentar a mi familia.

-Esta bien, pero antes.- lo beso, y muy apasionadamente

-Te extrañe tanto

-YO igual, con San me dolía son solo que ella me diera un beso, que no fueran tus labios

-Espero que no hallas llegado a mas de besos con ella

-NO! ENSERIO, NADA MAS

-Mas te vale, recuérdalo.-dijo ella, y le toco su cara.- Tu eres mio, como yo lo soy de ti

-Si, te amo

-Te amo

Besos

-AH! XIAOLANG!

-Eh?

Allí estaba San Loun, en la entrada del Starbucks.

-San

-Xiaolang que haces amor!

-Shaoran…

-Yo, rompiendo nuestro compromiso

.QUE?

-Lo que escuchaste

-NO, TU NO PUEDES!

-Si lo puedo hacer, tengo todo el derecho, además, tuvo unos compromisos antes de que te conociera.-dijo esto mirando a Sakura quien se sonrojo.

.Quien es ella

-Yo soy su novia

-Tu? no me hagas reir, esa soy yo.

-No… puedes decirme de quien es este bebe?

Los ojos de Nadeshiko se abrió de portazo y vio a San.

-Tiene tus ojos, TUVISTE UNA NIÑA CON ESA PERRA!

-Que no soy ni una perra, niñita!

-Niñita eres tu

-Soy mas mujer que tu

-Asi?

-Ese bebe es mio y de Shaoran, además el ya lo sabía antes

-Shaoran? que clase de pronunciación es esa? se pronuncia Xiaolang!

-En mi país es diferente, no Shaoran?

-Si

-MALDITO, YA VERAS.-DIJO y se fue

-Ahora que hacemos?

-Vamos a ver a mi madre, ella debe de saber, y además te tengo que presentar

-Ejeje

Cogieron el coche de Nadeshiko y se fueron a rumbo a la mansión Li.

Na aaaaaaaaaaaa q sueño ola feliz año! .D con rspecto a las fan, Shaoran eriol y sus amigos tienen su grupo( yo agarre a linkin park) y nada mas :d BYE

By:Sakukhii


	16. Chapter 17 somos unosiempre lo fuimos

Los chicos estaban corriendo por las calles de Hong Kong, era una noche cálida, después de haber entregado a Nadeshiko a Tomoyo, que por cierto abrió la puerta en sabana, estaban los dos solos, al aire libre, juntos al fin. Él le conto lo que vio hace unos años atrás, cuando él vivía con Tomoyo y Eriol en su departamento, vio una situación muy comprometedora con Tomoyo y Eriol de protagonistas, ella se rio, pero luego se sonrojo, ellos tuvieron relaciones también antes, claro que Tomoyo no lo tuvo, hasta ahora creo.

Estaban de la mano, yendo a la mansión Li, para hablar con su madre de él, Ieran Li. Estando en la entrada, el guardia abrió la puerta y los dejo entrar a esa enorme mansión, Sakura tenía un cierto temor, que iba a pasar, pensaba ella, Shaoran no se quedaba atrás, el estaba muy nervioso, claro que siempre quiso decirle a su madre que dejo a su ahora novia embarazada cuando ellos se fueron de Japón, pero nunca se pudo, ya que a él le dejaron muchos trabajos, ya sea sobre el concilio, y también los problemas con San.

Wei, el mayordomo de Shaoran, dijo que Ieran li estaba en su habitación, y que si podían pasar, él la miro, ella hizo lo mismo.-No te preocupes-dijo Shaoran dándoles un pequeño beso.- Pase lo que pase…todo va a estar bien.-dijo ella. Entraron, allí se encontraba ella, sentada en un sillón rojo, estaba seria, sus cabellos negros y largos sujetos en un gancho chino, los miro, Shaoran hizo una reverencia, Sakura hizo lo mismo.

-Xiao lang? que sucede.-dijo ella

-Madre…yo eh venido a…

Sakura nunca había visto a Shaoran tan nervioso, y lo único que hizo fue apretar su mano, que estaban unidas, él la miro, ella le miro como diciendo, "confió en ti", él le sonrió y continuo hablando.

-Quiero romper el compromiso que tengo con San.-dijo, fuerte y decidido. Su madre abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y se levanto de golpe.- Por qué?.-dijo ella

-Porque la ley dice si el heredero a tenido un compromiso antes de su compromiso, puede romper el compromiso

-Cierto, pero, por qué? San Loun es de buena economía y de buena familia, ella es linda, e inteligente, porque no quieres el compromi… Ieran no termino de hablar, ya que se dio cuenta que había otra persona en la habitación.-Quien es ella.-dijo seriamente

-Ella…madre… es mi novia.-dijo el

Sakura levanto su mirada, estaba nerviosa, pero Shaoran también le dio un apretón en su mano, que hizo sentirse segura.-Buenas noches, señora Li, soy Sakura Kinomoto, un gusto conocerla.-dijo ella, con la voz muy aguda por los nervios y fuerte a la vez.

Ieran se sorprendió, ella era su novia, que paso con San, esperen Kinomoto, ese apellido es japonés, ósea que ella es Japonesa…

-Desde cuando son novios?

-Desde hace tiempo madre.-dijo Shaoran

-Cuanto tiempo?

-Pues, aproximadamente dos…-dijo Sakura

-Meses?-dijo su madre

-Años.-dijo Shaoran

Ahora si la madre de Shaoran estaba en shock, ¿años? tanto tiempo, pero la ley dice compromisos, ósea de tener un hijo o que ella este embarazada o se hallan casado antes del compromiso. Ieran estaba confundida, claro que no se podían casar, tenían 17, entonces, esa chica estaba embarazada? no, igualmente la ley diría que Shaoran se tendría que casar con San, porque esa chica, si estaba embarazada, tendría unos meses, ya que su compromiso de ellos( Shaoran y san) fue puesto hace 2 años, y no pasaría nada.

-Y cuál es el compromiso?

-Pues…-dijeron los dos

-Jovencita, si estas embarazada, lo lamento pero no podemos hacer nada por ti, Xiao lang ya estaba comprometido hace 2 años y…

-No madre, se equivoca.-dijo Shaoran

-Entonces?-dijo ella

-Yo no estoy embarazada…

-Y porque estás aquí entonces?

-Pues

-Yo

-Díganme de una buena vez!

-Sakura y yo tenemos una hija madre!-grito Shaoran

Ieran Li estaba en shock, su hijo, ya tenía hija, no ,no puede ser.

-Eso no puede…

-Sí, yo me embarace hace dos años, cuando Shaoran estaba en Japón, luego él se fue a Hong Kong, yo di a luz después de unos meses, es en serio señora.-dijo Sakura, perdiendo el miedo.

-Y donde esta tu "hija"-dijo ella

-Esta en donde me estoy hospedando.-dijo Sakura

-Madre, por favor, yo deje a Sakura, estando ella embarazada, me aleje de mi hija, ahora quiero estar con ellas, por favor madre, tienes que romper el compromiso, te lo ruego madre.-dijo Shaoran, abrazando a Sakura.

-Yo…

-Señora Li, por favor.-dijo Sakura

-San ya lo sabe?

-Si…

-tendré que arreglar algunas cosas con Jean Loun

-Yo lo conozco.-dijo Sakura

-Así?  
-Si es el amigo de mi padre, bueno el ex amigo…

-Por que?

-El nos engaño

-Como?

-Bueno…

-Madre ese ya es otro tema, q lo podemos arreglar después, ahora madre, dime si puedo romper el compromiso y casarme con Sakura.

Sakura miro a Shaoran, ese no era el plan, casarse… él le propuso matrimonio! Ahora que se acuerda.

-Yo… romperé el compromiso, es la ley, cuantos meses o años tiene tu hija?

- 1 año y 9 meses.-dijo ella

-Si… es la ley, san sufrirá

-Madre, igualmente si me hubiera casado con ella, seria infeliz, porque yo no la amo.

-Si… bueno… pueden irse, mañana te llamo Shaoran, y traes a a tu novia e hija

-Si madre, permiso

-Permiso

Y salieron…

*************************************************:3**********************

-Shaoran…

-Dime

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti Sakura…

Estaban en la habitación de Shaoran. Ellos se fundieron un beso, en eso que a Shaoran se le paso la mano, y Sakura se movió.

-Sha…Shaoran.-dijo ella

-Lo siento, pero …

-No importa, si quieres…yo…

Shaoran la beso, la cargo y la llevo hasta su cama, pero antes, puso la puerta con seguro y llave, por precaver.

las caricias comenzaron, ya no tenían miedo, sabían q pasaría como esa vez, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, se amaban mas que nunca, y además el compromiso de Shaoran estaba ya roto.

-Te amo.-dijeron

Y durmieron juntos, otra vez…

Olaaaaaaa! jeje chicas mucho time verdad Sorry en verdad. no quiero hacer esperar jeje pero tengo vacacional( no saq nota pero igualemnte) no se preocupen q ya hago los capis y mis otras historias

Quiero reviews jeje las quiero

By: Sakukhii


	17. Chapter 18 Eres mi destino

Olis! si lo se me quieren matar cierto? Ya me entrego, (okey no) estuve demaciiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa adoooooooooo ocupada, x ejem: ya empezó marzo, q significa q estoi en los comienzos de clases, osea no tengo tiempo pa escribir, segundo: tareas(Hijos de su cuaderno xd) Ya y q ya nació mi sobrino( Felicítenme xd) soy tia x tercera vez ¡ Emocion! Ya pero ya como este es el ultimo capi MUAJAJA YA LISTO. A LEER SE A DICHO( YA SE ME OLVIDO MI FRASE :/)

Cap Final: Eres mi destino

Shaoran salió del baño, después de estar vestido adecuadamente y después de buscar desesperadamente a Sakura, que no estaba en su cama. Cuando pensaba que estaría afuera y su madre la viera, Sakura entro por la puerta con una bandeja.

-Oh! ya despertaste?

-Emm…si… donde estabas?

-Yo? en la cocina, además las sirvientas son buena gente, hablan mucho de ti.

-Asi? será, soy demasiado sexy

Golpe en la cabeza

-Auch!

-No te pases de listo.

-Ya Sakura, espera que tienes en las manos?

-Ah, esto? tu desayuno Shaoran

-Ah? gracias-dijo el

-De nada-se sienta en la cama, pero luego se vuelve a parar.

Shaoran atorándose

-Cof Cof, que paso?

-Tengo que ir a recoger a Nadeshiko!

-Creo que no va a ser necesario.-dijo alguien

-EH?-dijeron los dos

Eh allí Tomoyo Daidouji parada en la puerta de la habitación con Eriol y Nadeshiko en manos.

-Tomoyo!

-Estamos en mal momento?-dijo Eriol

Golpe de Tomoyo para Eriol

-Auch!

-Se han puesto de acuerdo, con los golpes?-dijo Shaoran

-No lo creo-dijeron las dos

-Bueno, yo vine porque sabía que pasarías la noche con Shaoran, asi que Nadeshiko debe de estar con los dos.-dijo Tomoyo entregando a Nadeshiko a Sakura

-Gracias Tommy.-dijeron los dos

-De nada.-dijo ella

-Ey y no?-dijo Eriol

-Jaja, okey, gracias a ti también Eriol.-dijo Sakura

-Si, aunque a veces la fregabas, pero igualmente.-dijo Shaoran

-Si, OYE!-dijo Eriol

-Jjajajajjaa

-Bueno, es hora.-dijo Shaoran

-Si, vamos.-dijo Sakura

-Suerte.-dijo Tomoyo

-Igualmente.-dijo Eriol

-Los vemos después.-dijeron los dos

*****************Sala del Concilio*****************

Allí se encontraban San Loun, Jean Loun, Ieran Li y los jefes del concilio para hacer el compromiso de Shaoran y San.

-Lo que el joven Li va a hacer es algo que la ley del concilio está escrita.-dijo Ieran Li

Los jefes del concilio hablaban sobre ¿Cuál era la razón para no casarse con San Loun?, San estaba molesta.

En ese momento entra Shaoran, él solo.

-Buenos Días.-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Joven Li, explíquenos, que paso con su matrimonio?.-dijo uno de los jefes

-Yo eh decidido cancelar todo lo que sea con San, el matrimonio y la unión de los Li y Loun.

-Que porque?.-dijo Jean Loun

-Señor Loun, lo siento muchísimo, pero aparte de que no amo a su hija, yo tengo otro compromiso, y según la ley, no me puedo casar por haber tenido un compromiso antes de estar con San.

-Si joven Li, está en lo cierto, pero que clase de compromiso es, sabe Ud., si embarazo a una chica, no podemos hacer nada, porque su compromiso con San fue hace 2 años.-dijo Jean Loun a defensa de su hija

-Si señor, pero no es lo que está hablando.

-Entonces…

En ese momento, entro una chica, vestida para la ocasión, pero con una capucha en la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro.

-Ella es mi novia, la conocí antes que San, es mas fue cuando fui a Japón, allí la conocí y fuimos novios, pero por lo del concilio tuve que alejarme de ella.

-Okey, pero eso no es escusa para plantar a mi hija, y no es ninguna ley.-dijo Jean Loun

-Espere Señor Loun, pero yo, antes de viajar, yo…

Sakura al ver que Shaoran estaba nervioso, hizo lo mismo que hizo cuando le dijeron la verdad a su madre, le tomo de la mano y le apretó un poco.

Shaoran voltio a verla, ella le sonrió, es solo vio sus labios y termino su oración.

-Yo la embarace, antes de irme de Japón, yo, tuve una pelea con ella, antes de viajar, así que me tomo de sorpresa lo del regreso a Hong Kong, pero la deje sola, todo este tiempo, y dio a luz sola, sin mi apoyo, yo nunca estuve allí, asi que quiero hacerlo ahora, y como la ley es la ley, y esta escrita.

Los jefes del concilio se quedaron callados, Jean Loun igualmente, pero San no.

-Asi que, por esa perra, me vas a dejar, yo la gran heredera de los Loun? yo no tengo comparación con esta chica, ella de quien será, yo soy mejor, me vas a dejar asi? no puedes, no puedes, nuestro compromiso esta hecho, y hoy es nuestra boda, como me vas a dejar por ella.- dijo, pero en eso miro a Sakura, que estaba aun con la capucha para que no la vean, frunció el ceño, fue donde ella.

-Y quítate esta capucha estúpida perra.-dijo quitándole la capucha de la cabeza.

-Auch! dijo Sakura

- Que haces?.-Dijo Shaoran.

Jean Loun fue a separar a su hija, ya que ella le estaba dándole golpes y jaladas de cabello a Sakura. Pero en eso.

Plaf!

San Loun estaba petrificada, tenia la mejilla derecha roja, y Sakura estaba muy mal, que casi se cae, si no fuera por Shaoran, se hubiera desmayado.

-Maldita!.-dijo San, pero en eso Jean Loun la agarro de los brazos y la saco del concilio, peor antes dijo:

-Yo, Jean Loun, hablo en nombre de mi hija, jóvenes, ustedes dos puedes hacer de su vida lo que quieran.-dijo y se iba a ir pero…

-Ah… el compromiso, esta cancelado.

Y se fue, en su lujosa limosina.

Sakura estaba mal, estaba pálida, pero estaba despierta.

-Sakura está bien.-dijo Shaoran

-Si.-dijo ella levantándose

-Sakura, somos libres de todo.

-Asi?

-Si, ahora, me vas a responder.

-Ah?

-Lo que te dije hace tiempo

-Ummm, tal vez pero no me acuerdo lo que dijiste.-dijo con cara picara

-Ah? Sakura Kinomoto, me haces el honor de volverte mi esposa?

-Si!.-dijo abrazándolo

Shaoran la cargo y le dio vueltas mientras los jefes de concilio y Ieran Li aplaudían.

************El gran dia************************

-Papá, estoy nerviosa.-dijo Sakura a su padre Fujitaka

-No te preocupes mi hija.-dijo el

-No me dejes caer.-dijo ella

-Nunca, querida.-dijo sonriéndole

Empieza el sonido de piano (el de matrimonio)

Sakura estaba con un vestido largo escotado en la espalda conde se veía una rosa, estaba diseñado por Tomoyo, quien la grababa desde primera fila, con su vestido morado, que dejaba ver perfectamente su pequeña pancita, y se veía a un Eriol contento por su amigo y su amiga que se casaban. Akane y Akira estaban en la segunda fila, le saludaban con la mano y con una sonrisa muy grande, deseándole lo mejor, estaba con su bebe de 1 año, y en el altar, un reluciente y guapo Shaoran Li, con su típico cabello despeinado, ella le sonríe de una manera dulce, al igual que el a ella, llegan al altar, Fujitaka le da un beso a su hija y se va con Nadeshiko, quien estaba con Touya, que estaba con una cara…Sakura sonrió por su hermano, y fue con Shaoran.

Estamos reunidos aquí para unir a dos almas en una, por favor joven Li, repita después de mí

-Yo Shaoran Li, te prometo a ti, Sakura Kinomoto, amarte y respetarte

-Yo Sakura Kinomoto, te prometo a ti, Shaoran Li, amarte y respetarte

-En todo lo que necesites

-Estaremos en las buenas y en las malas

-En la salud y en la enfermedad

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe

-Te amo

-Y te amare

-Acepto

-Acepto

-Les presento al señor y señora Li.

Aplausos

-Sabes, yo nunca pensé que me casaria con una chica que amara

-Asi?

-Si, pensé que seria arreglado

-Casi lo fue

-Jajaja, pero sabes una cosa

-Que

-Estabamos destinados a estar juntos.

-Si, Shaoran tu eres mi destino

-Sakura, siempre lo fui, pero igualmente…Eres mi destino…

FIN!

By: Sakukhii


End file.
